Friends from the Past Return
by The Emerald's Edge
Summary: Early one morning 2 unknown people show up to join in the fight against X.A.N.A. With these new allies can the Lyoko warriors finally defeat the computerized terrorist.
1. old allies

Fighters from the Past Return 

Chapter 1. Two Friends Return.

(Monday 6:00 A.M. Jeremy's Room) A continuous beeping starts Jeremy rolls over to turn off the alarm on his clock. When he hit's the switch the beeping doesn't stop then he realizes that X.A.N.A. is once more preparing an attack. He calls Yumi and informs her of the on coming threat, then he goes to wake Odd and Ulrich after he tells them they head to the factory while Jeremy calls Aelita and tells her to meet him and the others at the factory. When they all arrive Jeremy orders them to hurry for the scanners.

Odd half-asleep runs face first into the door of the elevator before it opened. "You okay?" Ulrich asked him trying not to laugh. "Yeah I'll be okay" Odd replied holding his head as if it were about to fall off. "Good thing your head is so thick or your brain " if there is one" would've been damaged." Ulrich joked. "Enough fooling around get to the scanners before X.A.N.A. gets to attack." Jeremy said in an irritated voice. Right when everyone faced the elevator before they hit the button to summon the elevator the doors opened and two people emerged. "I'm telling you X.A.N.A. should still be shut down with the rest of Lyoko." One of the people said to the other.

The other responded by asking "Are you sure the virus had a permanent effect." Before the kid could say anything Odd said "Who are you two?" Both of the mysterious kids stopped and looked around at the group. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of them said. Then he noticed Jeremy at the supercomputer he walked over and looked at the screen.

He yelled to the other kid to get to the scanners while he got ready to transfer her to Lyoko. "Brandon." the girl said to him "Do you even remember how to use the computer?" "No I don't." He said back to her. "I could try to contact Aelita and ask her." He continued. "That won't work." Aelita said. The boy Brandon turned around and looked at Aelita and asked her why it wouldn't. "I am." Aelita. She responded.

"Well how about that Ashley" Brandon said looking at the girl that was with him "It is Aelita finally here on Earth." Ashley asked Brandon if he was sure that it was her. "Oh yeah I'm sure" He said smiling. "So now that she is here we can shut down Lyoko and X.A.N.A. for good" He said. "You can't do that." Jeremy said. "Why not?" Ashley asked him. "X.A.N.A. gave Aelita a virus before she came to Earth if you shut down the computer Aelita will also be taken out." Jeremy told her. "Damn that's messed up" Brandon said kind of pissed off. "So what now?" He asked.

Just then an explosion came from outside. The cameras revealed it to be a robot with a few bombs coming towards the elevator. "Hurry to the scanners" Jeremy yelled at everyone. "We can't leave you unprotected" Aelita said in a half scared, half worried voice. "She's right I'll deal with the freak-show you all go on to Lyoko; I'll be there when I take out this prick." Brandon said.

By the time everyone got to the scanners there was an explosion then the robot came crashing through the floor Brandon jumped down through the hole in the floor landing next to the robot that was missing an arm. "Yeah now what punk" He yelled at it. The robot got up and ran towards him Brandon evaded the in coming attack and used the arm he tore off of the robot and slammed it across the head of the metal menace then saying in a triumphant tone "Why'd you hit yourself." Then he ran up to the robot and grabbed its face and grabbed it remaining arm and straightened it out then he put his leg between the robots legs and sweeped the legs of the robot as hard as he could as he pushed forward and yelled "DRAGON SLAM."

A loud noise echoed throughout the room as the back of the robot's head was slammed into to the floor crushing its head from the immense force and strength behind the attack. As Brandon got up from the floor he said to the others "Sorry it took so long I was having fun". "Stop standing there and get into the scanners" Jeremy yelled now extremely angry that they had wasted 7 minutes. "Calm down kid what's the point of saving the world if you can't have fun while you're doing it" Brandon said to Jeremy. "That's not the point here the point is…". "yeah, yeah, yeah, I know we have to stop X.A.N.A." Brandon said cutting him off. "Now to Lyoko" Brandon said stepping in to one of the scanners as the door shut Jeremy virtualized him along with Yumi and Odd to Lyoko. Ulrich, Aelita, and Ashley arrived a few seconds afterwards. "I'm baaaack". Brandon said.


	2. Ashley and Brandon

Ashley and Brandon 

Forest Region. 0647 hrs.

"The tower is 100 meters due southeast." Jeremy told everyone. "Hey Jeremy can you call in our rides so we can get there faster?" Odd asked even though he already knew the answer. "Coming right up". Jeremy said. "Huh thats werid" He said. "What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked him. "Two Vehicles I've never seen before just appeared on the computer" He said. "One is called the Overracer, the other is the Overtank". "Alright I never did get to take my tank out for a test drive." Brandon said with an insane smile. Jeremy materialized the new vehicles the overracer was like a white racecar with a nitrus tank hooked up to the engine, while the overtank was a dark greenish-brown color with a couple of crates inside and a cannon on the top.

"The cannon on the top of the tank only has three shots". Jeremy told Brandon. "I know I am the one who programed the blueprints for it". He told Jeremy. Brandon walked up to his tank and placed his hand on the side of it. "Oh yeah he said outloud this is the perfect defense against X.A.N.A.'s attacking freaks". "Why's that?" Ulrich asked giving in to curiosity. "The armor so thick that it would take three Megatank shots to take it out". Brandon said smiling evily at the group. "Heads up four Crabs coming your way". Jeremy yelled. Right when everyone turned around the Crabs fired at the vehicles. The overwing and overbike toke direct hits and were destroyed. Odd evaded since he was already on his board. the overtank was hit, but it was still there. Brandon smiled and said to the Crab "You're gonna have to do better than that sucka". He then jumped on top of the tank and puled out his weapons.

Brandon was holding two pistols, a shotgun was hanging on a strap around his neck, along with a sub-machine gun that was clipped to his belt. Ashley pulled out a Kwon-do ( a long staff with a large blade at the end) from the overracer. "Ready Brandon?" Ashley asked. "I'm always ready" Brandon replied. They both looked at the Crabs and said in unison "Your move". The Crabs opened fired at the two of them. Ashley side-stepped the two shots that were aimed at her, while Brandon jumped over the lasers and landed on top of the Crab's shell. Brandon aimed at the Crab next to the one he was standing on andshot it dead in the center destroying it. "One down" He said. "Don't get cocky three Hornets coming in fast." Jeremy said. "Brandon heads up" Ashley yelled. When Brandon turned around one of the Hornets fired at him. The Crab he was standing on fell to the side destroyed after it got hit by the Hornets laser. Ashley had cut off two of its legs to make it fall. "Thanks" Brandon said to Ashley getting up. Brandon held out one of his pistols and yelled "Rocket Launcher." The pistol he held out had turned into a rocket launcher. He aimed it at the remaining monsters and said "Burn in hell" as he fired the rocket. All the monsters were caught in the blast and destroyed. After that the rocket launcher disappeared. "Time to go" Odd said helping Yumi onto the overboard, as Ulrich got in the overtank with Brandon, and Aelita got a ride rom Ashley in the overracer. "Hurry before more monsters show up" Jeremy said in an anxious tone.

As everyone started heading for the tower they saw a few Megatanks blocking the way. "Everyone get behind me" Brandon commanded. After they were all behind him he said "Time to clear this roadblock." He aimed the tank's cannon at the megatanks that were in the way and fired. The megatanks were vaporized when the cannon shell exploded. "Thats fire power X.A.N.A." Brandon yelled. At That moment a laser hit the ground in front of the vehicles. "Everyone get out of the vehicles now" Jeremy yelled. The vehicles blew up after everyone got out. "What the hell was that?" Brandon yelled. "That laser came from the sky" Ashley said. "Are you sure?" Odd asked Ashley as he looked up at the sky. Brandon sensed something then he yelled for Odd to move. "Why?" Odd asked. Just then a flash of light appeared in the sky and the laser once again fired. Odd took a direct hit from the laser and was devirtualized. "Odd" Yumi yelled looking at the spot were he was last seen. "Damn" Brandon said shocked at the power of the laser. "Keep moving get to the tower before X.A.N.A. can fire that thing again." Jeremy said. "Oh yeah sure we'll just run straight for the tower which is probably were X.A.N.A. has that laser aimed at right now waiting to hit us right when we get there; yeah go straight for the tower what are you nuts I ain't going on no suicide mission." Brandon yelled. "We have to get there somehow" Aelita said starting to worry. "I know" Ashley said. "Here's the plan I'll take Aelita and go around to the east side of the tower, Brandon you go to the west side of it, and you two take the path that goes right to it." She said referring to Yumi and Ulrich. "He can't fire at all of us at once so he'll have to try and pick us off one at a time". "This might work" Yumi said. "I've never seen one of Ashley's plans fail before" Brandon said. "Alright lets go" Ashley said to the group. They all split off to take they're assigned paths. "Hey Ashley why did you send Brandon on his own?" Aelita asked. "He can sense incoming attacks, so he can avoid the laser on his own". "I remember now" Aelita said "Thats why he was the hardest to take down all the time right". "So you're starting to remember us now huh" Ashley said to her. By the time everyone got to the tower an army of monsters were assembled in front of it. ( 2 Blocks, 2 Crabs, 1 Megatank, and 2 Tarantulas).

"What's with the overgrown spider?" Brandon asked. "They're Tarantulas; X.A.N.A. created them a few months ago" Yumi told him. "Rocket Launcher" Brandon yelled turning his pistol into a rocket launcher. He aimed at the Tarantulas "I hate spiders" he said firing the rocket destroying all the monsters except for one of the Blocks which wasn't caught in the explosion's blast radius. Yumi pulled out her blade fans and took out the last monster. "Aelita your tower awaits" Brandon said bowing to her as if she were a queen. When she approached the tower the Scypazoah appeared from behind the tower and began to advance towards Aelita. "Alright who's the oversized squid?" Brandon said getting annoyed. "Its the Scypazoah it tries to steal aelita's memory; when you see it trying to attack it to make it stop" Ulrich told him. "That thing would make some good kalimri" Brandon said stareing at the squid-like monster that was coming towards them. Aelita made back to the others and got behind them. "Ashley why don't you handle this one" Brandon said moving out of the way. "Fine" Ashley said holding her weapon waiting for the creature to strike. As the Scypazoah raised its tentacles Ashley struck slicing two of its tentacles off. The monster shrieked and then flew away.

"Can we please end this?; I'm getting board here" Brandon said. "besides Ashley and I have to get ready to start our first day at Kadic Academy". "Thats were we go to school" Odd said from the other side. "Really well looks like you'll be us seeing a lot more often" Brandon said. "I'm launching the return through time program now" Jeremy said. "Get ready" Yumi said. "I hate this thing it messes with my stomach" Brandon said. After a flash of light consumed them they were back in the factory. "5:00" Brandon said looking at his watch better get going. Before they left the factory Brandon told them to meet him at the entrance gate to the campus and he would tell them about they're adventures in Lyoko five years ago. When they all said goodbye to one another they headed back to their homes. Yumi, Ashley, and Brandon were heading down the same street until Brandon split off and headed into the woods. When Yumi got home she found out that Ashley lived in the house next to her's. "See you tomorrow neighbour" Ashley said as she entered her house through her bedroom window so she wouldn't wake her parents. As Yumi entered her house she said to her self "How about that". "Where have you been?" A voice said from the kitchen when Yumi checked her parents were up and sitting at the table. "Well?" Her father said. "I couldn't sleep so I went out for some air" She told him. "Go and get your bag ready school starts in ten minutes" Her mother told her. "Okay" Yumi said heading to her room to get ready.


	3. The New Team

Chapter 3. The New Team.  
Monday 7:46 a.m. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita were waiting for Yumi, Ashley, and Brandon to show up. "Are you sure they told us to meet them here?" Odd asked. "Brandon said by the entrance gate" Jeremy told him. "Then where are they?" Odd said complaing about being dragged out there making him miss breakfest. "I could've ate breakfest if it weren't for you two draging me out here" Odd complained. "Aw did the baby miss breakfest" A voice from behind Odd said. When he turned around Brandon was standing there behind him smiling he was wearing a green shirt, green pants, a black wrist band on his right wrist and he was wearing white nikes. "Ashley and Yumi not here?" He asked the others. "We thought they would be with you" Aelita said. "No, I'm a border here" Brandon told her. "Then why did you not come back here with us?" Ulrich asked him. "I had to make sure all my stuff was packed" Brandon told him. "Besides I Needed to speak to Ashley about an important matter; ah they're here" Brandon said looking at the gate as yumi and Ashley came through. "Hey" Yumi said. Brandon turned and asked Aelita how it felt to be on earth. "Its great" She told him. "Good" Brandon said. "Hey Ulrich" A voice called from behind him. "Oh please tell me its not who I think it is" Ulrich groaned. Sissi came up smiling pleasantly and said good morning to everyone including Yumi. "You're in a good mood today" Odd said to her. "I am" She told him. "I'm gone" Brandon said trying to leave. "Hi Brandon" Sissi said to him. Brandon stopped "fuck" He mumbled to himself annoyed that sissi had noticed him. "Hello Elizabeth" He said to her. "Please call me Sissi" She said. "Fine" Brandon said groaning. "You know each other?" Aelita asked. "Worse" Brandon said. "He's my cousin" Sissi said. "WHAT!" Odd yelled as his jaw dropped. "Brandon where have you been these past five years?" Sissi asked. "Lets see I first spent 6 months in Tokyo studing traditional karate, then I was in Seoul, South Korea for a year studied taekwon do there but I never mastered it, for 18 months I was in Bejing, China I learned jujitsu, ninjitsu and pai gua there, and then I spent the last two years in America" Brandon told her. "You've been gone five years and thats all you did?" Sissi asked him. "Well no thats just the easy stuff" Brandon told her.While they were all talking the bell had rang none of them noticed. Jim walked up to them, but before he could say anything Brandon pointed at him and yelled "GODZILLA". 

"Oh my bad its just some big fat ugly guy" Brandon said. Everyone started to laugh. Jim yelled at them to get to class. Ashley and Brandon went to wait for the principal to take them to thier first class. They were taken to Mr. Fumet's geography class. As the principal introduced the two new students Brandon's cell started to ring. "Forgot to turn it off" He said as he turned it off he saw the number that was calling. "Dammit" He said as he put it back in his pocket. Before Ashley and Brandon took thier seats Brandon turned and asked the principal "Uncle Delmas who's the fat ugly guy with the red sweat jacket out in the front?" referring to Jim. "Brandon comments like that will get you in trouble" Mr. Delmas said. "Yeah i guess so, but still who is he I thought it was Godzilla for a minute definately big enough" Brandon said as some of the students laughed when they realized he was talking about Jim. The principal left the class room after Brandon and Ashley took thier seats. Yumi was sitting at the desk to the left of Ashley William was sitting with her. Brandon sat next to Ashley. The class ended after about 90 minutes. Brandon left to go talk to Aelita; Ashley went to talk with Yumi about what lyoko has been like. Brandon walked up to Aelita outside and asked her how XANA was turned back on. As Aelita began to tell him the next bell started to ring and they both walked to thier next class. They both had Mrs. Hertz for technology. Aelita and Jeremy sat next to each other, Ulrich and Odd were sitting together again. Sissi was sitting with Brandon. Herv and Nicholas were sitting behind Sissi and Brandon watching Brandon as if he were about to try something. Mrs. Hertz was talking about the personality capabilities of robots and the computer parts that allow them to function with near human qualities. When she finished she told the class to write a page about what they think of the possibilty of robots acting exactly like humans. Twenty minutes later Aelita finished along with Jeremy, Herv and Brandon. When the class ended everybody headed down to lunch. Brandon was explaining to Jeremy about the flaw in his method of activating towers to combat XANA's ghosts. Yumi was still talking to Ashley and Aelita. Odd was telling Ulrich about his new girlfriend.

The rest of the day went by smoothly as the last bell rang Yumi and Ashley said goodbye to the others as they headed home. Jeremy and Aelita went to work on the solution to Aelita's "virus". Odd went to talk to his girlfriend Ulrich went back to the dorms with Brandon. "So how long have you guys known Aelita and XANA?" Brandon asked him. "Almost two years" Ulrich replied. "Thats it?" Brandon said. They didn't say anything else for the rest of the walk back to the dorms.  
Brandon entered his room and Ulrich continued to his. About five minutes after he laid down on his bed he heard music from the hall. He got up to go see why it was so loud. When he opened the door to Brandons room he almost went deaf because of the booming music. When Brandon noticed him he turned down the music and asked him what he was doing. "Why is the music so loud?" Ulrich asked half shouting. "Because I like it like that" Brandon told him. "Well keep it down will ya?" Ulrich asked him. "I'll think about it" Brandon said. As Ulrich shut the door and started walking back to his room Odd came running up the hall. Ulrich XANA's at it again Odd shouted to him. Before they started to go back down the hall they heard Brandon shouting from his room. "HOLY HELL." They both ran into Brandon's room. Brandon was attacked by one of XANA's ghosts. "Come on you freak" Brandon yelled as he charged at the ghosts which picked him up and threw him through the wall. Brandon got up holding his left arm which was heavily bleeding. "That was nothing is that your best" Brandon said.

Ulrich and Odd tried to get Brandon away from the ghost and to the factory, but Brandon stayed and told them to go on while he held it off. As Odd and Ulrich left for the factory Brandon jumped out of his window. He got up and ran over to Ulrich and Odd and said "Screw it lets run". When they entered the sewers they grabbed thier boards Brandon ran. They climbed the ladder at the other end and went to the elevator. As they entered the computer room Jeremy told them that he already sent Yumi, Aelita and Ashley to lyoko. Brandon walked over to the wall and removed a fake piece from it and pulled out a small box.  
He said "This should get rid of that ghost". He opened the box it was full of magnets. He handed the box to Jeremy and told him to hit the ghosts with these if it came near him. After that he went to Lyoko's ice sector with Odd and Ulrich. When they got there Brandon was almost hit by a blocks laser. "You wanna play like that" Brandon said pulling out his assault rifle "I can play the same way" He said as he started to fire at the enemies. "Heads up XANA's aerial laser preparing to fire" Jeremy warned them. "Everyone scatter and don't stop moving until after it fires" Yumi yelled. They all ran in different directions the laser fired and hit Ulrich's arm and he disappeared after he got hit. "I knew that laser was familiar" Ashley said. "What are you talking about?" Brandon asked, still taking cover in the ice cavern he ran into. "Do you remember the laser alexia programed to attack XANA during our fights?" Ashley said. "Yeah I remember, but XANA killed her before it was finished" Brandon said to Ashley. "XANA must have finished it" Ashley yelled to him. "That bastard" Brandon said. "So how do you propose to destroy the thing" He asked. "First we have to find out where he's shooting it from" Ashley told him. "Its got to be sector five" Aelita said.

"Say what?" Brandon said to her. "There's a fifth sector in lyoko its were XANA lives his memory and everything" Jeremy told him. "Then lets go" Brandon said. "How do we get there?" Ashley asked. "I'm calling the transporter now" Jeremy told them. As the transporter took them to sector five Jeremy got a little visiter on his screen. "Hello Jeremy so nice to talk to you finally" A distorted voice from the computer said. "XANA" Jeremy said trying to get up but the ghost from the school grabbed him and forced him back into the seat. "Don't try to run unless you want to end up dead" XANA told him. "What do you want?" Jeremy said. "I want you to give me everything you have on file that you collected from sector five" XANA said. "Why should I?" Jeremy asked.  
"Look at you're screen" XANA said Jeremy noticed that there were fourteen creepers surrounding Aelita and the others on Lyoko. "Now either you give me the files or they go down, and Aelita will be defenseless" XANA said. Jeremy grabbed one of the magnets Brandon gave him and tossed it on the ghost the ghost made a mechanical sounding screech and began to fade Jeremy grabbed the other magnets and tossed them all on the ghost the ghost had completely faded. Jeremy returned to his computer and told everyone about the creepers that were hiding from them. "Negative Jeremy I can't see anything hostile" Brandon said. "Be careful they're there somewhere" Jeremy told them. As they proceded to the outer end of the sector Odd fired three arrows, but only hit the wall. "Odd did you see them?" Jeremy asked him. "There's nothing here he's just wasting ghosts" Brandon said to Jeremy. Brandon grabbed Odd and said "When you do that you give away our position so don't shoot unless you know something is there". They got to the computer and Aelita started to look for the laser program. She found it, but it wasn't the only thing that was there. "Jeremy there's something here you need to see" Aelita told him. "What?" Jeremy asked. Before Aelita could tell him Yumi, Ashley and Brandon were hit by the ASL laser. Jeremy told Odd and Aelita to get out and back to the ice sector and deactivate the tower. When they returned to the ice barrier the ASL fired again Odd avoided a very narrow miss. When Aelita got to the tower and entered the lyoko code she said tower deactivated as she did XANA's voice faded from the computer as he said "That thing is back". Jeremy launched the return trip and Aelita and Jeremy were still worried about what had happened.

"Alright I'm going to analyze the data for the ASL that Aelita retrieved and find a way to neutralize it" Jeremy told them. Everyone headed back to they're rooms. Odd asked what ASL meant. "AIR-TO-SURFACE LASER" Brandon said. "It was programed by someone alot smartter than Jeremy so I doubt he'll figure it out any time soon". "Hey Aelita what did you find on the computer that was so interesting?" Odd asked her. "It was the MARABOUTA program" She said in a frightened voice.


	4. MARABOUTA Returns

Chapter.4 Return of the MARABOUTA. 

3 days after Jeremy began to analyze the data Aelita recovered for the ASL; XANA had attacked again after three days of calm the storm had come. XANA had sent a message to earth only this time it wasn't a threat. When Jeremy checked his computer after he noticed the alert system went off he noticed that an unknown file was in his mailbox. When he opened it he saw that it was from XANA he told the others about the message before he read it. When he opened it it was a request for assistance. Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita went to tell Brandon about the message but he wasn't in his room. They waited for five minutes before they decided to look for him when they began to leave Brandon came walking up the hall listening to his ipod. Brandon saw them standing at his door and asked them if they needed something. When they told him about the message he called Ashley and told her to get Yumi and meet him at the factory. Ashley and Yumi arrived at the factory ten minutes after the others got there they informed them about the note XANA sent them. "Its a trap" Ulrich said. "Even so we have to deactivate the tower so head for the scanners" Jeremy told all of them. Yumi, Ashley and Odd were the first to go. Then Ulrich. Aelita and Brandon went they arrived in the desert region. Once they got there a few of XANA monsters ran past them one of the tarantulas nodded its head in the direction the monsters were heading telling the gang to follow it. "They're heading for something" Jeremy told them as his screen showed him that every monster in the area was heading to the same spot. "Jeremy whats going on here?" Yumi asked him. "There's only one way to find out" Brandon told her "I'm following them" He said pulling out his guns. "Come on" He yelled at the others as he started to follow the monsters. When they got to were the monsters were heading they saw what the problem was.

The MARABOUTA had returned. "This thing again" Odd yelled "I thought I destroyed it". "The file I found" Aelita said aloud; "It was the program for the MARABOUTA XANA was trying to use it to stop us, but he lost controll of it" She told them. "What the fuck is this" Brandon said pointing at the MARABOUTA. "Its the MARABOUTA Jeremy created it to help against XANA, but it tried to attack me so we had to destroy it" Aelita told him.  
"The question is how did XANA get the program for it" Aelita said. "That doesn't matter now; what does matter is destroying this thing once and for all" Ulrich told her. The MARABOUTA began to attack the monsters stationed in front of it they were engulfed and annialated. "How do we destroy something like that?" Ashley said looking at the gigantic blob. "Same way as everything else you attack it without letting up" Brandon told her firing his rocket launcher at the MARABOUTA. The rocket hit, but it had no effect on its target. Brandon stared stared as the MARABOUTA continued on its path of destruction. "Okay I'm out of ideas" he said throwing his rocket launcher over his shoulder. "We have to destroy the first sphere like last time right Einstien" Odd said. "It won't be that easy" Jeremy told them. "Its to large for you to make it there you'll have to find another way".

"Do you think my sniper rifle will allow me to hit it from here?" Brandon asked. "No its to far" Jeremy replied. "There's got to be a way" Aelita said beginning to worry. There was a glint of light in the sky everyone looked up and the ASL fired down at the MARABOUTA wiping out a small part of it. "That's it" Brandon said "We'll use the ASL sattalite". "How do we do that?" Od asked avoiding the MARABOUTA. "We have to find it first" Brandon said. "XANA" Brandon said looking at a crab. The crab looked at Brandon as he told it what to do. "I want you to open the walls in sector five so I can gain access to the ASL" He said to XANA. The crab bowed its head showing that XANA understood. "Jeremy call the transporter" Brandon told him. "I can't you have to be at the edge of the sector 20 meters due west of you're current position". "I'll take him there" Odd said "Send my overboard he told Jeremy". I need Aelita to come as well Brandon said she needs to tell me the code so I can activate the satelite's guidance system. "Yumi take Aelita and follow Odd and Brandon to the edge of the sector" Jeremy said. Jeremy sent the overboard and the overwing. Odd and Brandon got on the overboard while Yumi and Aelita boarded her overwing. "Lets go" Brandon said. "Hang on" Odd told him. They flew off towards the edge of the sector halfway there the MARABOUTA attacked them. Odd fell off the overboard and right into the MARABOUTA which engulfed and devirtualized him. The MARABOUTA then attacked Yumi and Aelita; Yumi told Aelita to jump to the overboard after she jumped the MARABOUTA engulfed Yumi. Brandon and Aelita arrived at the spot for the transporter to pick them up. The MARABOUTA followed them and prepared to attack. "Jeremy hurry up will ya" Brandon said firing at the advancing enemy. When the transporter arrived Aelita and Brandon got inside avoiding the MARABOUTA.

When they arrived in sector five they hurried through the corridor when they got to the central room the key was right in front of them unfortunantly the MARABOUTA was also there. "What is that thing doing here" Brandon said. "Don't worry about it just get the key" Jeremy told them. Brandon aimed his pistol and fired the key was triggered. "This way Aelita" Brandon began to run down the corridor on the left. When they got to the center of the sector they found the controls for the ASL satelite Brandon got to the control panel as XANA opened it. Aelita gave Brandon the code to change the guidance system. Brandon all you have to do now is enter the code for a change in the targeting system Jeremy told him. "What are you talking about?" Brandon said what code. "You're the only one who knows it you need it to use the satelite" Ashley's voice came from Jeremy's mic. "Ashley what happened why are you back on earth?" Brandon asked. "The MARABOUTA got me" She told him. "Ashley you can't stay out of trouble can you" Brandon said. "You're one to talk" Ashley told him. "Hurry put the code in and destroy the MARABOUTA" Jeremy told him. "I don't know it" Brandon said. "Brandon hurry the MARABOUTA is coming" Aelita told him. "Come on what was it" Brandon said to himself.

"Hurry" Aelita yelled as the MARABOUTA entered the control room. "Thats it" Bradon said typing in the code to the ASL's guidance system. "Here we go ASL command code Archer" Brandon said. "It worked the ASL is in my control" Brandon said.  
"Hurrry and destroy the MARABOUTA" Jeremy told him. "Hold on I have to activate the thrust engine to change its position" Brandon told him. As Brandon typed in the coordinates of the MARABOUTA's location it attacked them. "Brandon" Aelita screamed. "Aelita get out of the way" Brandon yelled as he aimed at the MARABOUTA and fired the ASL's laser wiping out part of it. "Alright next target; radar lock confirmed; guidance system operational; target in sight". "Brandon don't forget to use the overdrive blast" Aelita told him. "That would wipe out half the area and everything in it sounds good to me" He said. "Quit gawkin and fire the damn thing already" Jeremy said. "Position change complete, radar lock confirmed, guidance system and everything else opperational target in sight and locked ASL fire" Brandon shouted.

Back in the desert region Ulrich and XANA were still trying to stop the MARABOUTA from advancing. When the glint of light appeared in the sky he looked up and saw the ASL. "What is that?" He said. "Its the ASL attack satelite" A voice said from behind him. He turned to see who it was and he saw Brandon and Aelita. "ASL countdown begin... and MARK, lets go" Brandon said "We have to get further from this spot or we'll be hit as well" He said to Ulrich, Aelita and XANA.  
As they left the engagement zone the countdown began "Hold on" Brandon said to everyone "Five...Four...Three...Two...One Fire". At that precise moment the giant white satelite had fired its laser scoring a direct hit on the MARABOUTA's main sphere. Destroying the abomination for good. "Its not over brace yourselves" Brandon said. As everyone began to celebrate the shockwave from the overdrive blast came through dealing massive damage to what ever it hit. Ulrich went down to 20 life points Brandon had 10 Aelita had 15. Only 1 of XANA's monsters were left after the shockwave a single crab. The crab turned around and left as it did Aelita went to the tower escorted by Ulrich and Brandon. When Aelita was about to enter the tower Brandon screamed he fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. "What is it?" Aelita asked him. "The white bird" He responded in a broken voice. "The what?" Ulrich said. Brandon looked into the sky staring at the satelite "The white bird" He said again "The most beautiful machine I ever saw it was a symbol of hope to Alexia thats why she programed it; In hopes that it would make the fight against XANA easier", "When XANA found out he killed Alexia and deleted the program; I never thought that that beautiful bird would be used against me" Brandon said trying to contain the tears from the memories that were eating at him. "I know I have to, but I can't destroy it I can't stand to see that symbol of hope fall from the sky" He said closing his eyes looking away from Aelita he turned his head back towards the white bird. Aelita went to deactivate the tower as she did Brandon told Jeremy to launch the return to the past program, but to leave him there on lyoko. "Why?" Jeremy asked him. "I want to be alone for a while" He said in a voice that sounded as if it came from a broken heart. As the return trip was launched everyone returned to school.

As they started thry're day Brandon stayed on lyoko staring at the satelite. He looked at it for hours. Back on earth in the first class of the day Mr. Fumet asked if anyone had seen Brandon as he noticed that he wasn't there. "Ms. Kaishein" Mr.Fumet said looking at Ashley "Do you know where he is?". "No sir" Ashley said. On lyoko Brandon was still staring at the satelite 6 hours had gone by, but he didn't notice. When school was over Everyone met at the gates to have a last minute chat before they went they're seprate ways. Sissi came up to the group and said "I know you know where Brandon is now tell me". "If I knew where he was I wouldn't be here listening to a banshee" Ulrich said. Sissi had began to turn to walk away when Jim came up and asked the group where Brandon was. "How many times do I have to tell you we don't know" Ashley said. At that moment Brandon walked onto the campus. When he past the entrance gate he walked past the group, Sissi and Jim. "Hold on where have you been?" Jim said grabbing Brandon's shoulder stopping him. "Jim I highly suggest that you release me or your arm will be in extreme pain" Brandon said in a dark voice. "Now you listen to me kid I give the orders here you understand me" Jim yelled. "I am not going to tell you again Jim if you want to keep your arm you will release me" Brandon said with the same dark voice. "Or what?" Jim said. "I warned you" Brandon said grabbing Jim's arm and twisting it behind his back and pulling it further. Jim screamed in pain as the principal came he saw what was happening he ran over and tried to get Brandon to release Jim's arm. Brandon was twisting Jim's arm to a breaking point. "I told you not to mess with me Jim I gave you a fair warning" Brandon shouted at him. "Now piss off and leave me alone" Brandon told him as he released Jim and began to walk back to his room. "Well all this excitment has made me hungrey" Odd said "Lets go get something to eat". "Odd everything makes you hungrey" Aelita said as she walked past him heading back to her room. "I'm going to talk to Brandon" Ashley said to the others. "Brandon may I come in?" Ashley asked him from the hall. "Brandon can you hear me?" She asked him. There was no answer. Ashley heard footsteps from behind her when she turned she saw Brandon. He walked into his room without looking at her he left the door opened and turned on his stereo he switched to his Linkin Park track and turned the volume up to half. Ashley walked in and sat beside him and asked him if he wanted to talk about it.

"I can't do it Ashley" He told her in a broken voice, "I can't destroy the satelite I can't I don't want to see the last thing we have left of Alexia go down it would be like her dying again only this time I would see it happen" He said. The others walked into the room and asked what was going on Ashley told them to leave Brandon out of anything that had to do with the satelite. "Can we eat now?" Odd moaned. "Odd if you mention food one more time I'll kill you" Brandon said laying on his bed facing the wall. "What I'm hungry" Odd said to him. At that moment a knife flew past Odd's face stabbing into the wall making a small cut on the left side of Odd's face. Brandon had thrown his blade at him "I told you to shut up" He yelled. William walked into the room and said "Do you think you could turn that music down I'm on the phone". "Piss off if you don't like it because its staying the way it is" Brandon told him. A number of students came and complained about the music level. As the principal and Jim walked up to Brandon's door Brandon yelled "Shut the hell up will you" He had gotten off the bed clinching his fists. The principal walked in and told Brandon to turn the music down or shut it off. "Can it old man" Brandon said to him with an evil glare in his eye. When everyone left Brandon shut his door. The only one left in the room was Ashley. Ashley stayed for another five minutes before she left she told Brandon that the satelite isn't the only thing of Alexia left.


	5. Possessed

* * *

**Chapter 5. Traped & Possessed.**

**Friday 1736hrs(5:36 p.m.)** Jeremy's computer went off while he was in his room XANA was back to his old self. Jeremy picked up his phone and called Odd. **Odd:** Hello. **Jeremy:** Odd get Ulrich and Aelita Xana's attacking. **Odd:** Again? this is getting annoying. We helped him yesterday and now he wants to kill us. **Jeremy:** Just get to the factory. Brandon was in his room listening to Mettalica. His phone started to ring he answered it. **Brandon:** Yeah. **Yumi:** Brandon get to the factory hurry its XANA. **Brandon:** Understood. **1757hrs**. **Factory, computer room**. **Jeremy:** Its the mountain region theres a tower on the southwest side. **Brandon:** lets go then. **Aelita:** Are you okay Brandon? **Brandon:** Yeah just mad thats all. **Ashley:** Come on we're wasting time. **Scanner room**. **Jeremy:** Odd, Ulrich, and Ashley you 3 go first. **Jeremy:** Scanner Ulrich scanner Odd scanner Ashley transfer Ulrich transfer Odd transfer Ashley virtualization. **Jeremy:** Yumi, Aelita, Brandon you're next. **Jeremy:** Scanner Yumi scanner Aelita scanner Brandon transfer Yumi transfer Aelita transfer Brandon virtualization. **Jeremy:** The tower is due south 47 meters from you're current location. **Brandon:** How bout our vehicles. **Jeremy:** One step ahead of you. The vehicles dropped and everyone mounted up Aelita riding with Odd. **Brandon:** Mettalica. **Yumi:** What? The overtank started to play Mettalica's music. **Brandon:** How do you like the radio I installed? Ashley smiled while shaking her head. **Brandon:** Let's rock. They all headed for the tower when they got there they saw a few megatanks blocking the way. **Brandon:** One roadblock going down. He aimed the overtank's cannon at the monsters he fired the cannon destroying them. **Odd:** Lets go. When they got to the tower Aelita headed inside to deactivate it. **Ulrich:** this is too easy. **Yumi:** I agree somethings not right about all this. At that moment the scypazoah appeared behind Ulrich and Odd and attacked them both wrapping them with its tentacles. **Yumi:** Ulrich Odd. **Brandon:** Heads up enemies inbound. Yumi you help those two Ashley and I will handle these morons.The monsters overwhelmed all of them. **Aelita:** tower deactivated. Jeremy launched the RTTP (Return to the past). They all returned to school. **Odd:(Yawning)** See you tomarrow. Everyone returned to their rooms before brandon shut his door he gazed at odd and ulrich with a suspicious look.

**Saturday 0934hrs(9:34a.m.)** Odd and Ulrich were no where to be found Jeremy and Aelita searched for them, but to no avail. **Brandon:** They went to the Hermatige. **Aelita:** Why? **Brandon:** I don't know, but they're up to something. Aelita's phone rang. **Aelita:** Helo. **Ulrich:** Aelita meet me at the Hermatige I found something you need to see. Aelita along with Jeremy and Brandon headed for the old house in the middle of the woods. Ashley and Yumi met them halfway.  
**Jeremy: **Why are you here? **Brandon:** I called them. **Jeremy:** Why? **Brandon:(clutching something in his pocket)** We're going to need them. They continued to head to the Hermatige. Brandon continued to keep a hard grip on what was in his pocket. When they arrived at the Hermatige they couldn't find Odd and Ulric. They spilt into two groups to search for them, but they didn't see them. Brandon and Yumi went inside to look for them. When they entered the old house the door slammed shut and locked itself. **Brandon:** So they've made they're move. **Yumi: (trying to open the door)** What do you mean? **Brandon: (Calling ashley on his phone)** Odd and Ulrich are here. **Ashley: (ansering her phone)** Did you find them? **Brandon:** They're inside the door's locked you'll have to find another way in.  
**Ashley:** Got it. **Ashley: (looking at Jeremy and Aelita)** They're inside lets go. Ashley smashed one of the windows and entered the house. A shadow ran past them Ashley stopped and looked around the room to make sure they were alone. Brandon and Yumi walked down the hall to the room Ashley, Jeremy and Aelita were in. **Brandon:** Have you seen them yet? **Aelita:** No.

**Odd:** Hey guys. Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. It was Odd he and Urlich were standing at the doorway. **Brandon:** Are you done playing games? **Ulrich:** Aelita its upstairs come on. Everyone headed to the 2nd floor. Ulrich in front, Yumi second, Jeremy third, Ashley fourth, Aelita fifth, Brandon sixth, and Odd was in the back. When they reached the bedroom Ulrich stopped. **Aelita:** Well what did you find Ulrich? **Brandon:** I know what I found. Just then Brandon spun around and kicked Odd in the face knocking him down. **Aelita:** Odd! Brandon whats wrong with you? **Brandon:** running past Aelita and attacked Ulrich. Ulrich moved out of the way, but Brandon sweeped his legs. **Yumi:** What is your problem? **Brandon:** That's not Ulrich and that's not Odd these are clones XANA made. Odd and Ulrich rose to their feet. **Odd & Ulrich ( in unison):** Very impresive you've found us out. That's when they all saw XANA's mark in the middle of their eyes. **Brandon:** What did you do with Odd and Ulrich XANA? **Ulrich:** Nothing you're looking at them I've possessed them both. **Yumi:** Ulrich snap out of it. **Odd:** say what you like your efforts to speak to your friends are futile. **Brandon: (running towards Odd)** How's this for futile XANA. Brandon tried to strike Odd, but Odd raised his arm and shot Brandon with an electric pulse. Brandon fell to the floor holding his right arm which took a direct hit from the EP (electric pulse). **Brandon: ( yelling at Jeremy, Ashley and Yumi)** Get to the factory and shut down the tower I'll Take care of these two. As Jeremy, Ashley, Yumi and Aelita left for the factory Brandon got up and revealed what was in his pocket. Brandon held up a dagger. **Brandon: (flashing the blade)** Do you know what this is XANA? **Odd:** A blade it will not help. **Brandon:(smiling)** Yeah it will, its a special blade it emits an emp wave upon command. You do know what happens to an electrical entity such as your ghost if it gets hit by an electric magnetic pulse right. **Odd:** you will never succeed in defeating me foolish one. **Brandon: (holding his hand out and flexing his fingers showing the sign for bring it on)** Lets go then XANA you're move. **Ulrich:** You cannot defeat me. As the fight began the others made it to the factory and were virtualized to lyoko.

Forest region. **Ashley:** We have to hurry Brandon is good, but he won't be able to last very long against both of them. **Jeremy:** I've sent you're vehicles. Aelita hitched a ride in the overracer with Ashley, while Yumi took her overwing. **Jeremy:** The tower is to the east 37 meters. **Yumi:** Lets hurry. As they headed to the tower the ASL attacked them its laser hit the two vehicles they bailed out just before they disappeared. Ashley saw something behind one of the trees. when it saw Ashley it vanished all Ashley saw were a set of red eyes. **Aelita:** Ashley come on. Ashley snapped out of her confusion and followed after Aelita and Yumi. **Jeremy:** Heads up the satelite about to fire again. Everyone scattered. Yumi tripped and was hit by the laser devirtualized.  
**Jeremy:** Keep going before it fires again. **Ashley: (grabbing Aelita's arm)** come on Aelita. Yumi went back to the computer room and walked over to Jeremy. **Yumi:** Hows Brandon holding up? **Jeremy:** I haven't gotten any calls from him. The bulding began to shake as if an explosion had hit it. **Yumi:** What was that?  
**Jeremy: (turning on the survailance cameras)** Its Brandon he's still fighting Ulrich and Odd. Brandon was outside the factory trying to take out his opponents who were beginning to win. **Yumi:** I'm going to help him. **Jeremy:** What? Yumi you won't stand a chance against them. **Yumi:** I'm not going to stand here while XANA uses Ulrich and Odd to attack us. When Yumi made it to the entrance of the factory Brandon was thrown into the wall next to where she was standing. **Yumi:** Brandon are you alright. **Brandon: (holding his left arm that was covered with blood)** My left arm is almost broken I'm covered with blood two of my friends are possessed by an evil force and they're trying to kill me alround I'd say I've never felt better. Brandon rose to his feet and held his knife up once again ready to strike. **Ulrich:** Give up already. **Brandon:** Thats not going to happen. Brandon charged towards Ulrich, but he stopped in front of him and sweeped Odd's legs out from under him. As Odd fell to the floor Brandon stabbed his blade into Odd's arm. **Brandon:(holding the blade in odd's arm)** Detonate. The blade emitted its emp wave. The wave pulsed throughout Odd's body vanquishing the ghost that possessed him. Odd layed on the ground unconcious Brandon then turned to face ulrich. **Ulrich:** You're better than I thought.Yumi stepped in front of Ulrich and tried to reach Ulrich to snap him out of his state. **Yumi:** Ulrich you have to resist XANA's control please fight it. Ulrich knocked Yumi out, as she hit the floor Brandon clinched his fist. **Brandon:** XANA you're finished I'm taking you out right here right now.

Brandon charged towards Ulrich who evaded his attack and retaliated with an electric pulse. Brandon ducked under it and ran towards Ulrich once more. **Brandon: (raising his arms)** Dragon fist. Brandon Slammed both of his fist straight into Ulrich's chest knocking him back two feet. As Ulrich tried to regain his balance Brandon ran up to him again. **Brandon: Dragon kick**. Brandon had dropkicked Ulrich. Ulrich had fell to the floor, but he got back up immediately. **Ulrich: (smiling)** You will never win. **Brandon: (jumping up once again)** Flying dragon. Brandon had jumped and spun in an axis and kicked Ulrich across the face with both of his feet. Ulrich had fallen again. Brandon went over to see if Yumi was okay. He woke her up and told her to go and wait with Jeremy. Behind Brandon Ulrich rose to his feet once again. Yumi saw Ulrich advancing toward her and Brandon. **Yumi: (Pointing behind brandon)** Brandon look out. As Brandon turned around Ulrich swung an iron pole at him. Brandon raised his arm and blocked the pole and told Yumi to run. Brandon kicked the pole out of Ulrich's hand and then raised his hand and held it in a half closed palm way (folding his fingers and thrusting his hand forward. **Brandon: Dragon claw**. He landed the hit on Ulrich's chest knocking him back. Ulrich stood as if the attack didn't phaze him. **Brandon: (going into a fighting stance)** Yumi get away from us you'll be safer at a distance. **Yumi:** be careful.  
Yumi turned and went to the door of the elevator and watched from there. Brandon stood in the same spot waiting for Ulrich to make the first move. Ulrich started to run towards Brandon. Brandon sidestepped the attack and waited for Ulrich to turn around. **Brandon: (thinking to himself)** I hope this doesn't kill him, but its the only thing I havn't used. When Ulrich turned to face Brandon Brandon launched his assault. **Brandon:** Now. Brandon ran up to Ulrich and punched him in the chest, kicked him (in the side of the body where the kidneys are located) and then he pulled his arm back and thrusted it forward nailing Ulrich in the chest knocking him back several feet. Ulrich fell to the ground again. Brandon ran up and stabbed Ulrich in the arm with his emp blade and detonated the emp. As the ghost that possessed Ulrich disappeared Brandon pulled his blade out of his arm and walked over to the elevator halfway there he collapsed exhausted from the fight. Yumi walked over to see if he was alright, Brandon was out Yumi called Jeremy and told him to launch the return trip. Back on Lyoko. **Aelita:** Tower deactivated. **Jeremy:** Return to the past now.

In jeremy's room. **Ulrch:** Okay what happened. **Odd:** Are you serious? We did what?. **Aelita:** Its ture XANA possessed both of you and made you attack us. **Yumi:** Brandon fought you both, but he collapsed after he finished you Ulrich. **Ashley:** He noticed that XANA was controlling you so he decided to take you both while Aelita deactivated the tower. **Brandon:** Next time I'll just kill you both my head and arm are still killing me from that fight, I couldn't go all out on you two because I would have killed you if I did. They spent the next 23 minutes talking about what had happened that day. Yumi and Ashley left to head home. Everyone else headed for their rooms. Brandon stopped Odd before he went in his room. **Brandon:** Hey Odd. **Odd:** Yeah? **Brandon:** Sorry about throwing that dagger at you yeaterday, I wasn't thinking straight. **Odd:** Its okay Don't worry about it. **Brandon:** No its not alright Odd I want you to hit me right now.  
**Odd:** What? no way I'm not... **Brandon:** Now I want you to now do it. **Odd:** Okay, but only once. **Brandon:** Good hit me in the face. **Odd:** Why? **Brandon:** Do it or I break your neck. Odd walked up to Brandon and closed his fist. Odd hit Brandon dead in his face. Brandon looked at Odd Brandon's nose was bleeding. **Brandon:** Well thanks for hitting me, but you need to hit the gym because you had no strength or force behind that punch. **Brandon:** Okay? you need to work out instead of eat SCRAWNY. **Odd:** I am not scrawny I'm spilft. **Brandon: (closing his door)** Sure you are.

* * *

**Here are some other stories I recomend you read they are nothing short of genius and art.**

**Return of the Wolf by Olivia-Della-Robbia**

**There is a light in the dark by auora-of-the-black-rose**

**What the past has taught us by livinginlyoko**

**As you wish by notcreativeenoughtomakeone**

**The River Sector by mageintheshadows**


	6. Aerial Threats

Chapter 6. Aerial Threats. 

**_Saturday 1032hrs._** Brandon's room. The light from the morning sun shined in Brandon's room through the open window. Brandon was laying on his bed listening to rock music again.** Brandon: (thinking to himself)** How will we destroy the ASL satelite? **(from the other side of the door) :** Hey Brandon come here. Brandon got up and walked over to his door and opened it Aelita and Jeremy were sanding at the doorway. **Brandon:** What? **Jeremy: (Holding a disk in his hand)** We've figured out how to destroy the ASL. **Brandon:** Is that so well lets take a look. Jeremy handed Brandon the disk, and Brandon walked over to his computer and put the disk in. The screen showed the blueprints for the ASL satelite. **Jeremy: (pointing at the left side of the blueprints)** Here that's the most vaunerable point on the satelite.** Brandon:** The engine. **Jeremy:** Exactly, that is how the satelite moves from one place to another. **Brandon:** No the engine only allows it to function the thrusters are what allow it to move; I'd say the best place to strike it would be here at the top of the satelite, the laser can't hit you there and it is also the spot where there is the least armor. **Brandon:** All you have to do is get up to the satelite and I'll guide you through the rest. **Jeremy:** I've program an extra boost into the vehicles allowing them to make it up to the satelite's position. **Brandon:** It will take to long, there is another way get me to sector five and I'll enter the code to deactivate the thrusters making it descend to a low enough alltitude for you to get there in twenty seconds, then all you have to do is get into its core and i'll be able to handle the rest from sector five. **Aelita:** You sure that will work? I know that bird inside and out, I'm the only one who can bring it down for good. **Jeremy:** Then its settled we going to destroy it after lunch. **Brandon:** Whoa hold on, who said we're destroying it? **Jeremy:** We have to, what else can we do with it? **Brandon:** Reprogram it so that we control it. **Jeremy:** How? **Brandon:** Once you access the core network at the top of the satelite I'll be able to override its protocal programing and then enter the code that will allow me to reprogram it. **Aelita:** You can do that? **Brandon:** Once I get in the core network of a system I can do whatever I want with it. **Jeremy:** How? **Brandon:** Its easy just hack the program then you use its code to override its main function then reprogram the system and boom you've got control.

**_Outside_. Ulrich: (pointing)** Hey Odd isn't that your girlfriend over there. **Odd: (turning to look)** Yeah thats her she awsome. **Ulrich:** You gonna go talk to her? **Odd:** No, she's alright, but she isn't the one. **Ulrich:** She dumped you didn't she? **Odd:** No once you get with Odd-Della-Robbia you don't want to leave. They both started to laugh. Ulrich's phone began to ring. **Ulrich:** Hello. **Jeremy:** Ulrich get Odd and meet me in Brandon's room hurry. **Ulrich: (Grabbing Odd by the arm)** Come on lover boy. **Odd:** Whats up? **Ulrich:** Jeremy wants us to meet him in Brandon's room. **Odd:** What for? **Ulrich:** I don't know, but lets go. When they got to Brandon's room Jeremy motioned them over to the computer. **Ulrich:** What is it? **Brandon:** This is the plan, you , Odd, and Yumi are going to use your vehicles to get here **(pointing at the top of the satelite)**, but you're going to have to wait until I can disable the engine first, once there you're going to have to open it in the center and cut the thruster line. Once you've done that Jeremy will call me while Ashley and I are in sector five then I'll enter the code to open the cover to the core network once its opened we will have only two minutes to do the rest. Aelita will access the core network's mainframe with jeremy's assisstance once they're done I'll enter the final code reprograming the satelite giving me complete control over it.  
**Ulrich:** How are we going to do this? **Odd:** Whoa hold up tell me what you're talking about cause I'm lost. **Brandon:** Odd is you're stomach the only organ in your body that works? **Odd:** What do you mean? **Brandon:** Does your brain work. **Odd:** Yeah. **Brandon:** Then how can you not understand this its simple. **Odd:** To you it is. **Brandon: (shaking his head)** Forget it, just remember the plan cause we're going to strike at _1356hrs_. **Odd:** Say what? Brandon: Its military time it means 1:56 p.m. **Odd:** Oh! why didn't you just say that? **Brandon: (Smiling)** I've never worked with an idiot before. Everyone laughed while Odd stood there. **Odd:** Okay okay you got me, but how exactly does this work? As brandon began to explain all the details of the plan XANA awakened.

_**On lyoko**_. XANA activated a tower in the mountain region. He had a plan to destroy half of the city. XANA hacked into a military base missle network and took control of a ballistic missile. At the school everyone was in the cafeteria eating their lunch exept Brandon he was just resting his head in his hand and staring out the window into the sky. **Aelita: (noticing Brandon)** Are you alright? Brandon didn't answer. Aelita tapped him on the shoulder snapping him out of his trance. **Brandon:** What? **Aelita:** Are you feeling okay? **Brandon:** Not really I know its not going to be an easy mission, but it has to be done or XANA will stalk us with that satelite until the end. _**Back at the military base.**_ XANA had launched the ballistic missile. The staff at the instalation tried to stop the launch, but the missile had already taken off. The staff checked their computers to see where the missile was headed (Kadic academy). Back in the cafeteria Jeremy's computer went off everyone knew why XANA. **Odd: (groaning)** Can't he leave us alone for one day. Brandon's phone started to ring. **Brandon:** **(answering his phone)** Talk. **Ashley:** Brandon are you in you're room? **Brandon:** No why? **Ashley:** Check the news something going on. Brandon grabbed Jeremy's laptop from him. **Jeremy:** Hey. Brandon activated the program Jeremy installed that scanned news station to check for possible XANA attacks. When he switched to the news station Ashley told him about an expression of sheer terror appered on his face. The screen showed a live report in progress. Everyone looked at the screen to see. **Reporter on the screen:** We have just gotten confirmation that there is a ballistic missile heading for our city. The military base personel have no idea how this happened all they've said is to evacuate the city immediately. **Brandon: (shouting)** A ballistic missile. Everyone in the cafeteria turned and stared at him wondering what he was yelling about. **Reporter:** A ballistic missile is also called a burst missile because it separates into about twenty other missiles in mid air. This missile is capable of wiping out half of this city the authorities have begun to evacuate people in the area as you can see behind me pets, kids, parents and the elderly; evrybody is being evacuated from the city and ordered to get as far from the city limits as possible. **Jim:** Whats going on in here? What are you doing with that computer? The principal came in and told Jim to quietly start evacuating the school. The principal stood in the middle of the cafeteria.  
**Mr. Delmas:** Everyone I need your attention a evacuation is being ordered for the city you will head for the buses out side in a single file line and board these buses that will take you to the outer reaches of the city there you will enter a bomb shelter. Now everyone go. **Brandon: (standing up)** That won't protect you. **Mr. Delmas:** What? **Brandon:** It won't matter if you get them in a bomb shelter. A ballistic missile is the same strength as a nukeler warhead it will destroy the shelter and everything in it along with half the city. **Mr. Delmas:** I understand you're worried, but let me handle this. **Brandon:** Look I'm telling you the shelter won't provide proper coverage from the explosion. At that moment Air Raid Sirens were going off all over town everyone in the cafeteria began to worry about what was going on. **Jim:** Everyone get to the buses now youngest people first go now. **Aelita:** What are we going to do. **Brandon:** We're going to have to run for it. **Brandon:** On three we head for the door and to the factory got it. Everyone agreed and they began to head for the door. **Brandon:** Ready, NOW. Everyone turned when they heard Brandon yell. Brandon, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy headed for the door. **MR. Delmas:** Jim stop them. **Jim:** Hold on you stop. They made it outside and headed for the woods. Jim caught Jeremy. **Aelita:** Jeremy. Brandon had turned and ran towards Jim Bradon had tackled Jim from the side.** Brandon: (helping Jeremy up)** Come on lets go.

When they arrived at the factory they called Yumi and Ashley telling them to get to the factory. When they got there they went over the plan. **Brandon:** This is how its going down so listen up. We're going to shut down the tower first then we're going after the satelite got it. Everyone nodded their head showing that they understood. **Jeremy:** Head for the scanners hurry. Everybody was in the scanner room wiating to be virtualized. **Brandon:** Ashley, Ulrich and I are going first; Yumi you, Odd and Aelita are next remember the plan. When they entered the scanners and were virtualized Odd remembered Kiwi. **Odd:** Oh no I forgot to get Kiwi from my room. **Yumi:** I'll help you get him. **Jeremy:** No Yumi you need to be on lyoko as soon as possible let Odd get Kiwi. As Odd ran back to get Kiwi Yumi and Aelita were virtualized. They were in the mountain region **Jeremy:** The tower is to the north hurry. Everyone began to run for the tower. They were greeted by an army of blocks when they got to the tower. **Brandon:** I haven't got time for this **(pulling out one of his pistols)**  
ROCKET LAUNCHER. Now die. Brandon fired the rocket it hit the center block destroying the others in the blast. Brandon: come on we have to keep moving. Aelita entered the tower and entered the lyoko code. **Aelita:** Tower Deactivated. **Jeremy:** Return to the past now. As the return field engulfed the world Brandon looked into the sky and saw the satelite, the beautiful white bird that he stared at for hours when it was being programed years ago.

_**Back in Brandon's room.**_ **Brandon:** Alright everone ready? **Jeremy:** We're ready. **Brandon:** Then lets go. They all headed for the factory to go back to lyoko. At the factory Ashley, Brandon and Ulrich were the first to go to lyoko, after they were virtualized Yumi, Odd and Aelita followed. _**Ice Region**_. **Jeremy:** Brandon you and Ashley head to the east and wait for the transporter, Aelita you and the others wait for Brandon to get the satelite low enough for you to get to it. **Aelita:** Alright. **Brandon:** Stop gawkin lets go already. **Ashley:** Jeremy materialize the overracer for me. **Jeremy:** Already done. When the overracer appeared Brandon hopped in the drivers seat. **Ashley:** I don't think so. **Brandon:** I'm driving now get in. After Ashley entered the vehicle Brandon activated the nitro engine and speed off almost hitting a glacier. **Odd:** Remind me never to get a ride from him. **Ulrich:** Odd you can't drive any better. Aelita and Yumi laughed. Brandon and Ashley made it to the east side of the sector and entered the transporter. When they arrived in sector five the walls opened and they ran for it. **Jeremy:** You have one minute to find the key. **Ashley: (pointing at the far right side of the room)** There. **Brandon: (Pulling out his pistol)** I got this. Brandon shot at the key hitting it in the center.** Jeremy:** Good, now head to the right. Brandon and Ashley ran to the center of the sector. When they got to the satelite's control system Brandon entered the code to switch the satelite's position. Code: Archer. **Jeremy:** Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita get ready. They saw the satelite come down from the sky. **Ulrich: (Getting on his bike)** Now go. They all flew up to the satelite and executed the plan.

When they got to the satelite Yumi gazed at the giant bird. **Odd:** We have to take something this big? **Brandon:** Odd stop whining and get on the damn thing will ya. Odd and the others landed on the top of the satelite. **Brandon:** Ulrich you're going to have to cut an opening in the armor. **Ulrich:** Got it. Ulrich pulled out his sword and cut a large hole in the satelite's armor. **Brandon:** Good, now locate the large purple cable and cut it. **Ulrich:** I found it. Ulrich cut the thruster cable. The satelite's engines made a low humming sound as they shut off. **Brandon:** Now I'm going to open the cover to the core network, Aelita Jeremy stand by and prepare to take over. Code: Edge. The cover to the core network slid open. **Brandon:** Aelita Jeremy you're up. Aelita and Jeremy began to rewire the satelite's system. Aelita accessed the main system and Jeremy shut off the defense system. **Aelita:** Okay Brandon its all yours.  
**Brandon:** Roger that. Brandon began to override the satelite's protocal, **Brandon:** Protocal overrided beginning the reprograming. **Jeremy:** Heads up four swarms of hornets coming in fast. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd got in battle position and waited, Aelita got behind Odd. **Brandon:** Almost done. Code: Demon. Satelite computer: system overrided, reprograming complete. **Brandon:** Done Ashley lets go. Brandon and Ashley headed for the outside as they exited sector five Brandon looked back at the satelite's controls. **Ashley:** Brandon come on. When they got back to the ice region they headed up towards the satelite.

When they landed on the satelite they joined the fight. After they defeated the hornets Brandon walked over to the core network of the satelite. **Brandon:** Jeremy enter Code: Blaze. **Jeremy:** Got it. Jeremy entered the code and the satelite's computer was in Jeremy's control. **Computer:** ASL satelite ready to attack. Everybody got off the satelite and back on solid ground. XANA sent monsters after them. three megatanks, two tarantulas, four crabs, seven blocks and five kankrelots. **Brandon:** Jeremy allow me to take care of these fools. **Jeremy:** Its all yours. **Brandon:** ASL target coordinates thirty-six by fifty-two latitude north by seventeen by thirty-seven longitude southwest. **Conputer:** Coordinates recieved target locked. **Brandon:** FIRE. A beam of light fell from the sky and sweeped across the ground annialating all the monsters in its path. **Brandon:** Jeremy bring us home. **Jeremy:** You got it. As everyone was returned to earth someone was watching from the ground. Back in the computer room Brandon was using the super computer to repair the satelite, once the repairs were complete he moved the satelite back to its orbit position. **Brandon:** Jeremy I've installed a program in the satelite so that only you and I can use it XANA will never control the White Bird again. **Odd:** We need to hurry back to school.  
**Aelita:** Why? its saturday. **Odd:** Its almost time for lunch. **Brandon:** Odd do you ever think about anything else but food? **Odd:** Yeah. **Brandon:** Like what?  
**Odd:** Um. **Brandon:** I'll take that as nothing. Everyone began to laugh as they left the factory and headed back to school.


	7. The New Enemy

Chapter 7. New Enemy. 

_**Tuesday. 0900hrs**_. Two weeks have gone by since the gang had gained control of the ASL satelite making their battles against XANA alot easier. **Odd:** Its been a while since its been this easy to fight XANA. **Brandon:** Odd out of all the things I've learned in the many fights I've been in on Lyoko Or here on earth I've learned that no fight is easy. **Odd:** Do you ever have anything positive to say? You're always looking at the bad side of things. **Brandon:** When you don't look at the world from all views you may end up making a mistake that will cost you yuo're life. **Odd:** What's the worst that could happen? **Brandon: ( pulling up his sleve and showing Odd his arm)** This. **Odd: (jumping at the what he saw)** What happened? Brandons arm was scarred from the shoulder to his elbow. **Brandon:** Ashley was attacked five years ago by some thugs that XANA possessed I got in the way and took quite a beating from them knives, glass alot of pain. Two days later I was attacked at the hospital by XANA the same arm was the victim of a blade. And this **(pointing at a huge scar on the back of his left shoulderblade)** is the mark that constantly reminds me of the day that XANA killed Carlos.

XANA possessed some guy and made him kill Carlos right before my eyes I saw Carlos's stomach cut open I went into a blind rage after that I can't remember When I woke from my rage Ashley was holding me telling me to stop I was holding my sword and the guy that XANA possessed was on the ground dead from numerous cuts three across his chest, two on his face, one across his throat and his left arm was cut off. That day changed my life I wil never forget the horror of watching my best friend killed right in front of me and then brutally murdering the one who did it even though it wasn't his fault. The cops found that guys body the next day after a bird watcher reported it. That guy had a three kids and was still married. Those memories haunt me even in my sleep, every day I remember what happened and I have never forgiven myself for what I did. **Ashley:** Brandon it wasn't your fault you couldn't control yourself. **Brandon: (yelling)** It is my fault becase of me an innocent man died and his family fell apart. After that day I swore to myself I would never allow XANA to kill anyone else, but he did kill another that time it was Alexia she was like a sister to me. I wasn't there, but Ashley told me what happened. **Yumi: (getting up) **Well time for our next class. Everyone headed to their next class as the day progressed thoughts of what Brandon told them continued to go through eveyone's mind.

_**On lyoko.**_ **XANA:** So you think you can defeat them? I don't think I know I can. **XANA:** Then lets find out how strong you are when you take them on in combat. XANA had activated a tower in the desert region. When the final bell rang everyone said goodbye to Yumi and Ashley and began to go their separte ways. Everyone stopped when they heard an all to familiar beeping. Jeremy's computer went off yet again. They all headed for the factory. When they got there they entered the elevator. **Jeremy:** Go on to the scanners I'll get the computer ready. **Jeremy:** Scanner, Transfer, Virtualization. After everyone landed in lyoko they headed east to the tower. When they got there nothing was gaurding the tower. **Brandon:** Jeremy check to see if there are any monsters hiding nearby. **Jeremy:** There's nothing there. **Odd:** This is the easiest mission ever. **Brandon:** Odd I told you nothing is ever easy. **Jeremy:** Watch out something is coming up on you fast. **Yumi:** What is it? **Jeremy:** I don't know. **Brandon:** Stay alert all of you, Aelita get behind Ashley. **Aelita:** Okay. **Ulrich: (pointing in front of him)** There. A vehicle came speeding up towards the gang it was an overbike. The person riding it was wearing a black jacket, with black jeans, He had black boots and black sunglasses. ??: Well you must be the ones who are fighting XANA. **Ulrich: (Holding his weapon in an atack stance)** Who are you? I am Grimm, I'm the one who has been sent to take care of you. The mysterious persons eyes glowed a bright red and Brandon knew what was coming next.

**Brandon:** Odd move. Before Odd could say anything he was hit in the chest knocked back about twelve feet.** Jeremy:** Odd you only have fifteen life points left. **Odd:** What? Yumi tossed her blade fans at the assailant, he evaded them and went after Ulrich. **Grimm:** You're finished pal. Grimm pulled out a sword and stabbed Ulrich through the chest with it devirtualizing him instantly. **Aelita:** Ulrich. Yumi once again attacked Grimm, but he evaded again and jumped it front of Odd. **Grimm: ( raising his arm in the same way odd does when he uses his laser arrows)** See ya laser arrow. Grimm shot Odd in the head with a laser arrow. **Ashley:** Who is this guy? **Grimm: (turning towards ashley)** I'm you're executioner. As Grimm entered a fighting stance Brandon jumped between him and Ashley. **Brandon:** I'll take you on. **Grimm: (smiling)** Good now I can see the best of the group in action. **Brandon:** Ashley you and Yumi get Aelita to the tower while I hold this guy off. **Ashley:** Be careful. **Brandon: (smiling)** Not my style. Brandon pulled out both of his pistols. Grimm pulled out two pistols as well.  
**Brandon:** So I was right. **Grimm:** About what? **Brandon:** You don't have a weapon of you're own so you scan us and copy our weapons. **Grimm: (laughing)** Damn you got me. **Brandon:** But you can't copy our special abilities can you? **Grimm:** No thats the one thing I can't do.

Ashley and Yumi took Aelita to the tower. Before Aelita entered Yumi was shot in the back four times. As she was devirtualized Brandon attacked Grimm.  
Grimm and Brandon attacked each other a few times before resorting to use of their weapons. **Grimm:** Just because I can't copy your ability doesn't mean I can't defeat you. **Brandon:** It just means you might miss, but because of my ability Marksman I never miss. Brandon aimed his gun and fired three rounds at his target. Grimm was hit as he felt himself beginning to grow weaker he jumped back on his overbike and left. **Ashley:** Brandon are you okay? **Brandon:** That fool never touched me. **Brandon:** Aelita hurry and deactivate the tower. **Aelita:** Alright. Aelita entered the tower and floated up to the top platform after she enterd the lyoko code Jeremy launched the return trip.

_**Back at the school**_ The gang was talking about this new enemy. **Ulrich:** Who ever this guy is I think its safe to say he's working with XANA. **Odd:** That guy has alot of nerve stealing my move the way he did. **Brandon:** Odd get over it it was all he could do he was un armed facing five armed oppnents. **Yumi:** You're vauching for this guy? **Brandon:** No I'm just saying that he needed some form of defense so he chose Odd's arrows. **Aelita:** He scares me. **Ashley:** Who ever he is I doubt he can copy us all at once so if we all attack him at the same time we could... **Brandon: (cutting Ashley off)** No. It goes against my principles to attack someone when that person is outnumbered. **Ashley:** Brandon get over it he tried to kill us. **Brandon:** I'm sorry, but I believe in a fair fight equal numbers on equal grounds. **Jeremy:** That's fine, but for now we have to figure out a way to fight this guy. Everyone returned to their rooms. Ashley and Yumi began to walk home. Brandon was lying on his bed **(listening to no one like you by the scorpions)** he was thinking about Grimm and why some of the attacks he pulled seemed so familiar to him. The next morning Brandon was no where to be found no one had seen him throughout the whole day. The principal asked the group if they knew where he was only one person knew Ashley. **Ashley:** Sir. **Mr.Delmas: (looking at Ashley)** Do you know where he is? **Ashley:** Yes sir he is at a grave at the far side of the woods. **Mr.Delmas:** Why is he all the way out there? **Ashley:** Today is exactly five years since his friend Alexia was killed, he goes to her grave every year on the same day and stays there for nine hours. **Mr.Delmas:** He should have told me about this I would've let him go after school.  
**Ashley:** Sir he goes to see her first thing in the morning. **Mr.Delmas:** Well he could have told me about it at least. **Ashley:** Its hard for him to speak about it. **Mr.Delmas:** When will he be back? **Brandon:** I'm right here. Everyone turned and saw Brandon at the school gates. He wasn't alone there were four wolves with him. **Mr.Delmas:** What are wolves doing here? **Brandon:** Uncle Delmas calm down they won't do anything unless I tell them to. **Brandon: (turning to face the wolves)**  
Isis, Osiris, Set, Mya go home now. The four wolves turned and ran back towards the woods. As Brandon turned to face the group An hawk came down and landed next to Brandon. **Brandon:** Hey Ra. The hawk let out a small call that was loud enough for everone outside to hear. **Mr.Delmas:** What is with all the animals? **Brandon:** They're friends. **Mr.Delmas:** Well get them out of here. The principal turned and left. **Ashley:** Is that really Ra? **Brandon:** Yeah. **Ashley:** Oh my he has grown since I last saw him. Brandon I know its been five years since we last saw him or the wolves. **Ashley:** They've all grown.** Brandon:** Oh yeah. Brandon checked his watch and noticed that it was 6:00. **Brandon:** Well I'm heading back to my room now see you tomarrow. As Brandon walked back to his room Ra Stood on his arm. When Brandon walked past some of the fifth grade students in the hall they gazed at the beautiful bird that stood on his arm. When Brandon entered his room he got a piece of paper and wrote something on it. When he finished he tied it to Ra's leg and opened the window. **Brandon:** Ra take this to Ashley then head back to the woods okay. Ra shreiked as it flew into the sky and towards Ashley house.


	8. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 8. The Truth Revealed. 

**_Ashley's House 1913hrs:_** Ashley was in her room studying for a test the next day. As something landed on her balcony she looked outside and saw Ra. Ashley got up from her desk and opened the door to the balcony she noticed the note tied to Ra's leg she took the note from Ra and told the hawk to stay. Ashley read the note and then wrote something on it. She then took it back to Ra and tied it to his leg and told him to take it to Brandon. The hawk took off and shrieked as it flew into the night sky. A few minutes later Ra landed on the outside of Brandon's window Brandon noticed that Ra still had the note tied to his leg. Brandon opened the window and let his pet in the room Ra landed on the edge of Brandon's bed Brandon untied the note and read what Ashley wrote. "Good its all set up" Brandon said to himself then he turned to face Ra. "Ra you may leave." Brandon said to the hawk. Ra took off and flew once again into the night sky Shrieking in the sky. Brandon walked over to his stereo and turned it on. As the first song played he sang along with it.

Brandon: (singing)

I look at you And I can see you wanting more Inside your eyes Are telling me what you're looking for A love that's true Someone that you can lean on To pull you through Well, baby, I'll be the one

I wanna be the one in your life I wanna be the one by your side I wanna be the one to show you Oh, baby, you should be mine Don't want us to make a mistake Don't ever want to see your heart break But hold on, be strong Oh, baby, you should be mine

It's been so long, since real love has looked your way But hold on, be strong It doesn't have to be a game we play 'Cause I hear you say How a heartache can feel But not today You've finally found a love that's really real

I wanna be the one in your life I wanna be the one by your side I wanna be the one to show you Oh, baby, you should be mine Don't want us to make a mistake Don't ever want to see your heart break But hold on, be strong Oh, baby, you should be mine

I know just what you're going through You're never sure just who Who might be hurting you But let me be the one to hold you tight Make everything alright 'Cause you should be mine tonight

I wanna be the one in your life I wanna be the one by your side I wanna be the one to show you Oh, baby, you should be mine Don't want us to make a mistake Don't ever want to see your heart break But hold on, be strong Oh, baby, you should be mine.

When the song ended Brandon switched his stereo to shuffle mode so his cd would play rock, and everything else on it. As the stereo played the songs on the Cd Brandon finished his work out session and went outside to meditate for thirty minutes. After Brandon retured from meditating he layed on his bed with many things on his mind he finally managed to fall asleep after ten minutes. The next morning around **0500hrs** Brandon awoke to the sound of his stereo he changed his clothes and he headed outside. When he got outside he headed for the main gate. Brandon jumped the gate and turned on his ipod and put on his earphones, he set his phone to vibrate mode so he would know if someone was calling him. As the music started playing Brandon began his morning exercises. He ran up to the woods, then he took to the trees. Brandon stood on the branch of a tree and jumped to another tree and continued to jump from one tree to another. Brandon made his way to the far side of the woods to Alexia's grave. He stood in front of the grave to pay his respects then he turned around and began running back towards the school.

**_Back at the school._** The bell had rang signalling that school would start soon The gang was hanging around the vending machines again waiting for Yumi and Ashley to show up. When Ashley and Yumi arrived the group began to chat while they could. "Where's Brandon?" Ashley asked noticing that he wasn't there. "He wasn't in his room, but he left his stereo on again",Ulrich said. "I don't know whats worse Odd's snoring or that music he plays the whole time he's in his room" He continued. " What do mean my snoring?" Odd asked staring at Ulrich. "Odd you're snoring is torture to the ears." Ulrich proclaimed. The bell once again rang and everyone headed to their class. Brandon had returned fourteen minutes after his class started. Brandon ran into the building (avoiding Jim) he turned the corner and entered Mrs.Hertz Room. Everyone in the room stared at Brandon as he entered the classroom out of breath. "Sorry .. I'm..Late" Brandon said (panting and trying to catch his breath).  
Brandon walked over to his seat and sat down. "Brandon do you have a reason for being late?" Mrs. Hertz asked. "I was excercising, I ran to the far side of the woods and back." Brandon said (still trying to catch his breath). "And why were you doing that?" Mrs. Hertz asked. "Its a daily routine, my daily exercises to put it simple." Brandon told her (finally cathcing his breath). "That doesn't explain why you are late." Mrs. Hertz said. "I stopped at my friends grave so it took longer that it normally does." Brandon responded. "Don't be late next time" Mrs. Hertz said. "Now everyone you have a test today in all your classes I hope you studdied because you're grade for this quarter counts on it, Especially you Odd you need to make a passing grade on this test or you will fail this course." Mrs.Hertz continued. "Begin." She said. As everyone began to take the test Brandon stared out the window and looked at the sky. After five minutes of sky gazing Brandon started his test he finished twenty minutes after he started. He then layed his head on his desk and tried to fall asleep. "Brandon I do not allow sleeping in my class you have a test to take" Mrs. Hertz said. "Well seein hows I'm finished how about you let me go outside?" Brandon said. "Fine." Mrs. Hertz said turning around. Brandon walked over and opened the window. "What are you doing?" Mrs. Hertz yelled. "I'm going outside." Brandon said jumping out the window. He decided to go over to the track and workout.

When Brandon got the track he stood at the center and got in a fighting stance. "Alright GO." Brandon thought to himself. Brandon turned to the side and did a high kick into the air he brought his foot back down and threw his fist forward. Brandon continued to workout until the bell rang. Brandon headed back to his room to get one of his books. He opened his door and found Ra there. "What's up?" Brandon asked. Brandon looked and saw that one of Ra's wings was injured when he looked at it he noticed something strange about the injury. The bell rang for class to start. "Stay here." Brandon said to Ra. Brandon grabbed his book and ran for his next class. By the time he got there Jim was already explaining to everyone about there test they were going to take when Brandon arrived he was bending over trying to catch his breath. "Why are you just now getting here?" Jim asked (noticing brandon). "I needed to get something from my room." Brandon said. "Get ready your first on the list." "Son of a" Brandon said walking over to the track. "Figures I was just running and now I have to run some more." He thought to himself. "Come on." Jim yelled. Brandon lined up at the starting position on the track and waited. "You must complete one lap in three minutes" Jim said. "Is that it? I thought this would be a challenge." Brandon said. "Ready, Go." He yelled. Brandon bolted from the starting line thirty seconds had pasted and he was turning the first corner. twenty-five seconds after he started he turned the second corner. When he turned the third corner at thirty-seven seconds he tripped as he fell he put his hands forward so they would touch the ground first when they made contact with the floor Brandon used them to spring himself forward. Brandon quickly got back to his feet and ran towards the end of the track.  
He made the finish marker at two minutes and 1 second, as Brandon walked over to the group he began to feel dizzy and light headed. Brandon stumpled towards Jim. "Are you okay?" Jim asked after Brandon bumped into him. Brandon fell to the ground as Jim spoke to him. Jim checked Brandon and noticed that he was out. "I'm taking him to the infirmary you wait here and no funny stuff." Jim said wrapping Brandon's arm around his nexk and carying him to the infirmary.

_**Infirmary.**_ "What happened?" Yolanda asked staring at Jim. "He fainted after his lap around the track." Jim said laying Brandon on the bed. "Did he have any water with him?" Yolanda asked. "No why?" Jim responded. "He suffers from heat exaushtion every now and then, he needs water before he does any activity such as fast track, he dehydrates three times quicker than normal people." Yolanda told him. "Why didn't he tell me this?" Jim said to himself. Just then the building began to shake as if an earthquake had hit it. When Jim and Yolanda looked out the window they saw a megatank attacking the school. "What is that thing?" Jim yelled.

_**Outside.**_ Jeremy's computer was beeping non stop. "What is a mega tank doing here?" Ulrich asked. "XANA must have sent it here." Aelita said. Ashley came running up to them and told them that there are three megatanks on the other side of the school. "We need to get to lyoko." Aelita said. "Where's Brandon?" Ashley asked. "He's in the infirmary." Jeremy told her. "Did he pass out again?" Ashley asked. "Kinda how'd you know?" Odd asked her. "It's happened before." Ashley responded. "Really?" Odd said. Ulrich's phone rang. "Hello." Ulrich said answering it. "Ulrich were are you guys I'm at the sewers waiting for you to show up." Yumi said. "We're coming" Ulrich said. "Yumi waiting for us in the sewers." He said to everyone. "Good lets go then" Jeremy said.  
"We can't leave Brandon." Ashley said. "If we don't deactivate the tower everyone will be killed." Aelita said. "What about..." At that moment two megatanks spotted them. They rolled up to them and powered up their lasers. Ashley and Aelita were cornered, the megatanks were about to fire when something flew from the tree behind them into the dead center of the eye on the megatank destroying it.  
The other megatank fired its laser and Brandon jumped down from the tree's branch and pushed Ashley and Aelita out of the way, Brandon then moved to the right trying to avoid a direct hit, but the laser hit him dead in his left leg. Ashley ran up to help Brandon to his feet.  
The megatank was preparing to fire again. Brandon grabbed something in his pocket and ran forward and stabbed the megatank in the eye before it fired.

Brandon dropped to the ground after the megatank shut down, his knife still in the eye on the megatank. Ashley once again helped him up, and they left for the factory. When they got there Yumi was already inside. Ulrich's phone rang again. "Yumi?" Ulrich said answering his phone. "They have me trapped I can't get out" Yumi said.  
"Yumi hold on we're here just hold on." Ulrich said. A megatank had fired at Yumi from the inside of the factory. Brandon ran into the factory, but headed for a closet that was in the boiler room. Everyone else ran to get Yumi. Yumi was being shot at from two megatanks. One fired its laser Yumi jumped out of the way,  
but a piece of the ceiling came apart and fell hitting Yumi in the head knocking her unconcious. As the megatanks approached her to make the final strike a gun shot came from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see what happened just as one of the tanks were hit. Brandon was standing at the other side of the room holding a shotgun in his hands. "You're not the only one with firepower XANA." Brandon said. Raising the gun he fired hitting one of the tanks in the eye eliminating it. "Get Yumi and get to lyoko NOW." Brandon yelled. Everyone headed down to the scanners. Yumi was layed against the wall in the computer room. As Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Ashley were transfered to lyoko, Jeremy turned on the camaras in the factory to check on Brandon. Brandon had fired, but the tank shut its shell. Brandon stood there pointing the gun at the center of the shell waiting for it to open. The bulding shook and a iron pipe from the level above fell and hit Brandon in the head as Brandon stumbled back the tank opened its shell and fired a Brandon took a direct hit. Brandon was laying on the ground motionless. The tank had left and headed for the outside.

Brandon opened his eyes slowly and noticed he wasn't in the factory. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move. He saw something flying towards him as he looked at the objects that were coming closer he noticed that they were flying mantas. He was in sector five. "What happened, why am I here, and how did I get here without using the scanners?" He wondered. As he tried to get up again something appeared in front of him. As he lookedd he saw a girl hovering above him. Brandon did not know her, but he said the first name that came to his mind XANA. "Yes it is me." She said in a voice of sadness. "What did you do to me this time?" Brandon asked. "I did nothing I just sensed you were here, your mind brought you here." XANA said. "I suppose you're going to kill me now right?" Brandon asked. "No, you do not fear death do you?" XANA asked him. "I fear death yeah, but there are worse things in this world than dying." Brandon told her. "Thats one of the reasons why this all began" XANA said to herself. "What?" Brandon asked. "Brandon listen you..." XANA began, but Brandon cut her off. "I don't have to listen to you so don't tell me to got it, you're lucky I can't move or I'd destroy you here and now." Brandon yelled. "Please at least listen to my story." XANA said. XANA began to explain everything "About seven years ago Franz Hopper created lyoko, and he created me to guard it, but the day he created me a virus in the program infected me. Since then I was this evil supercomputer that wanted to destroy the world. The virus couldn't understand humans so thats what drove it insane. I had no control over lyoko anymore. All of my powers were at the disposal of the virus that controls me. Ever since then I've had to watch as my world went into the hands of some crazed virus. I won't be able to resist it for much longer. Pretty soon it will have complete control over me. Everything you and you're friends thought I did was the virus I couldn't stop". "Hold on, this virus exactly how does it control you?" Brandon asked. "Its a part of my main processor it has control over me. and I can't stop it" XANA explained. "That's messed up." Brandon grunted. "Yes, but I need you to stop it, I want you and you're friends to destroy me that way the virus can't do anything to harm you're world again" XANA said. "How do I know I can trust you, How can I be sure that you're not making this up?" Brandon inclined. "Its up to you I hope you believe me because I don't want you're world to end because of me" XANA pleaded. "Somehow I knew something like this would happen." Brandon said rolling his eyes. "XANA answer one thing for me" Brandon said. "What?" XANA asked. "Five years ago it was me that killed Alexia wasn't it?" Brandon asked. "Yes." XANA said turning her head away from Brandon. "I thought so, I was possessed by the virus wasn't I?" Brandon asked. "Yes." XANA told him. "I've been having dreams that it was me that killed her" Brandon said. "I'm sorry Brandon I didn't want to" XANA said still not looking at Brandon. "I know, you may not be human, but I can still tell you're telling the truth by the way you speak, besides I can't sense any form of hostality from you" Brandon said. "So you believe me?" XANA asked. "Yeah." Brandon said. XANA looked as if she were about to cry. Then Brandon and XANA heard Ashley's voice calling Brandon's name, yellng trying to wake him. "I must go now thank you for understnding Brandon" XANA said disappearing.

Brandon awoke and saw everyone. He looked around he was in the school's infirmary.


	9. A Date?

Chapter 9. A Date?

"Why am I in the infirmary?" Brandon asked. "We found you out cold after the return trip" Odd told him. "You wouldn't't wake up so we brought you here" Jeremy said.. "You were out for three days" Ulrich told him. "Really?" Brandon asked. "Yeah you slept for three days" Yumi said to him. "XANA hasn't attacked since then either" Aelita said. "Probably realized that he should give up" Ashley said. "She" Brandon said. "What?" Ashley asked. "She, XANA is a girl" Brandon said to her. "Really?" Odd asked. "Yeah, after I was knocked out I had a premonition; my mind somehow traveled to sector five; I saw XANA there she didn't seem like a bad person" Brandon explained. "That because she's trying to plan her next attack" Ulrich said. "No, I couldn't sense any form of hostility from her she had a peaceful appearance and she spoke in a tone that sounded as if she lived in misery since she was programed" Brandon told him.  
"I don't think XANA is capable of feeling misery" Odd said. "If you were there Odd you would feel the same way I do right now, I feel sorry for her" Brandon said. "Why?" Ulrich asked. Brandon explained everything to them, he told them what happened from start to finish; from when he blacked out to talking with XANA; to hearing Ashley's voice and waking from the vision. When he finished everyone except Ashley looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you sure that your head is feeling alright?" Odd asked gazing at Brandon. "Odd I don't expect any of you to believe me, but I believed XANA I felt a connection to her when she told me that story" Brandon said.  
"It was as if I saw it the way it happened, it was horrible" He continued. As Brandon continued the bell rang for the first class to begin. Yolanda came in and told everyone to get to they're classes. Everyone headed for the door as Brandon got out of the bed he fell to the floor in pain. "DAMN that hurts" Brandon yelled holding his rib cage. "I'm sorry, but you can't go walking for a while" Yolanda told him. Brandon tried to get up, but the searing pain was to intense for him to bear; he fell back to his knees holding his ribs as if they were about to fall apart. Yolanda helped him back into the bed and told him to rest for a few hours.

"Sorry, but I can't lay here for hours I can walk its just a little painful thats all" Brandon argued getting up again. "Yeah moving around is really going to make you feel better" Yolanda said. "It took me by surprise if I knew that my body would cave in like that I wouldn't have gotten up that fast" Brandon said. "Regardless; you're not leaving until that injury heals" Yolanda told him. "I'm leaving now, unless you want to try and stop me" Brandon said getting up and heading for the door. As Brandon started to walk Yolanda came up behind him and grabbed the back of Brandon's neck squeezed it. Brandon fell to his knees and told her to stop. "How'd you know about that pressure point?" Brandon asked now in intense pain. "Ashley told me you'd try to get out while you were injured, so she told me to get that point on you're neck" Yolanda told him. "Can you at least call my uncle down here so I can talk to him?" Brandon asked. "Sure" Yolanda said picking up her phone. Yolanda called the principal and asked him to come to the infirmary. When the principal arrived at the infirmary Brandon was back in the bed waiting for him.

"Uncle Del mas" Brandon said noticing his uncle. "Brandon did you need to talk to me about something?" Mr. Del mas asked. "Yeah, Yeah look I need to ask your permission on something" Brandon said. "And that would be?" Mr. Del mas inclined. "I need to be allowed to leave the grounds Saturday night around 8p.m.-11p.m." Brandon told him. "Why?" Mr. Del mas asked him becoming curious. Brandon explained to his uncle why he needed to leave the grounds Saturday. When he finished explaining his Mr. Del mas agreed as long as he returned at 11p.m.. The rest of the day went by slowly and boring for everyone. Brandon was finally allowed to leave the infirmary at the end of the day; he ran towards the gates trying to catch Ashley before she left. When he got there everyone was saying they're goodbye's to Yumi and Ashley. "Ashley" Brandon said walking over to the group. Ashley turned to look at Brandon. "Feeling better?" She asked. "Yea; now then how about I take you to out dinner tomorrow I know this great Chinese bistro a few blocks from here" Brandon said. Everyone looked at Brandon with a look of amazement at what they just heard.

"Are you..." Ashley began, before being cut off. "Asking you on a date yeah" Brandon said smiling. "Okay" Ashley said smiling as well. "I'll meet you at your house at 8:30 p.m. tomorrow night that sound good?" Brandon asked. "Sure?" She replied. "See you tomorrow then" Brandon said. As Yumi and Ashley left to start walking home Yumi looked at Ashley. Ashley had that look of confusion on her face. "You're not nervous are you Ashley?" She asked. "Kinda I mean I never thought he would ask me in front of other people though" Ashley said. Yumi smiled.  
"Well at least he'll ask you" Yumi said. "What? Ulrich hasn't asked you out before?" Ashley asked. "No, he tries to hide the fact that he likes me, but its so obvious that he does" Yumi said smiling. "He's just shy; believe it or not Brandon was once the same way" Ashley said. "Really?" Yumi asked. "Well not entirely, you see he was shy when it came to letting me know he cared for me, but he never had a problem showing it" Ashley explained. "When we first met seven years ago the first words out of his mouth were; "Dang you look good" Ashley said. "What?" Yumi said laughing. "You never expected him to say something like that did you?" Ashley asked. "No; not someone like him" Yumi replied. Ashley continued to tell Yumi about when she first met Brandon and what happened. When they got to their houses they said good bye to each other and went into their houses.

_**Back at the school. Brandon's room**_. Brandon, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita were sitting and talking with one another. Brandon had his favorite CD playing on his stereo again. "Hey Brandon if you want I could give you some tips on a date" Odd said. "Odd how many times have you gone out with a girl and I mean out,out?" Brandon asked. Odd was silent. "Thats what I thought now thanks for the offer, but NO" Brandon said smiling. "I still can't figure out why you would ask her in front of us" Ulrich said. "Lets see maybe because I'm not afraid to like you are" Brandon said. "What am I afraid of?" Ulrich asked. "Ulrich you haven't asked Yumi out once since you've known her have you?" Brandon said. "We're friends" Ulrich said blushing. "By the gods listen to yourself its pitifully obvious that you want to ask her, its obvious that you love her its obvious that..." Brandon said before being cut off. "Hold on; love her?" Ulrich asked. "Don't try and say you don't I know you do i can tell" Brandon said. Ulrich blushed and remained silent for the rest of the time they were there. When everyone left for dinner Brandon stopped to turn his stereo off when he noticed an e-mail on his computer. He checked it and it was from XANA.

Brandon read the message it warned him of the on coming threat of the invasion. Brandon deleted the message after reading it and started his firewall program that he designed to make sure nothing attached to that letter could do anything to his computer or anything else. Brandon then left to go to the cafeteria. In the cafeteria Brandon continued to think about two things; one. His date with Ashley the next night, and two. The message he got from XANA. "Meatballs and gravy night my favorite" Odd said in excitement. "Odd every night is your favorite" Ulrich said. "Well yeah true, but still" Odd said smiling. Odd noticed that Brandon wasn't eating.  
"Brandon ya not hungry?" Odd asked. "Go ahead Odd" Brandon said. Odd knew what Brandon meant and took his tray and ate what was on it. "I'm going to go on back to my room and get some sleep, that is if Odd can stop snoring so loud so that I can hear my music for once" Brandon said getting up. Everyone laughed as Odd gave Brandon a deathly look. Brandon headed back to his room he bumped into Sissie on his way there. "Hey Brandon I heard you asked Ashley out earlier" She said. "How did you find out?" Brandon groaned. "Daddy told me" She said. "That's it I kill the old man" Brandon said smiling. Him and Sissie both laughed. "Brandon how many times have you killed someone after saying that" Sissie asked. "Once" Brandon said. "Really?" Sissie asked. "No" Brandon said in a frightened voice. "Well I'm going to go to bed early tonight so see ya" Brandon said continuing to walk towards his room. "That was close, one of the last things I need is for Elizabeth to find out I killed someone" Brandon thought to himself. Brandon turned on his stereo once again and fell asleep in less than five minutes. He was dreaming.

**Brandon's POV.** "Brandon stop fight it" Alexia yelled. "You will die insolent fool" Brandon growled. Brandon attacked Alexia stabbing her in her mid-torso with a hunting knife killing her before the return trip was launched. "Brandon wake up" Ashley yelled crying. Brandon slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" Brandon asked his entire body feeling like it was about to shut down. "You don't remember?" Ashley asked with a worried look on her face. "No" Brandon said. "XANA killed Alexia" Ashley muttered through tears. "WHAT?" Brandon yelled bolting up. Brandon looked over and saw Alexia his face iced over with a petrified horror. Alexia laid not five feet from him her red dress stained with blood. The same blood that was dripping from Brandon's hands. Brandon feel to his knees and began to scream.

"Brandon wake up" Ashley's voice called. Brandon bolted up pulled his knife out from under his pillow and swung it. Ashley caught the blade as it came towards her. Her palm was bleeding everyone was staring at Brandon in fear. When Brandon realized what was going on he let go of the knife. "Ashley... I'm sorry" Brandon said trembling in terror. "Its fine; its just a small cut" Ashley said placing the knife on Brandon's night stand. Brandon put his hand on his forehead he was sweating and his face was beat red. "It was another dream about Alexia wasn't it?" Ashley asked sitting next to Brandon. "Yeah, but it was clear this time; I saw everything" Brandon said still shaking in fear. Ashley looked at Brandon with a worried look on her face. "Its 10:30?" Brandon thought. "You slept late" Odd said. "Damn" Brandon said looking at the window. "Brandon you sure you're okay?" Ashley asked. "I'm not sure anymore" Brandon responded. Brandon got up and grabbed a book off of his dresser. He looked at something in it and put it back. "Whats that?" Odd asked. "Nothing you need to know about, and if you go near it I'll kill you" Brandon said sitting back down on his bed. "Ashley what are you doing here on a Saturday?" Brandon asked. "They called me and told me that you were going crazy in you're sleep, you were twitching, screaming, practically the same as every other time" Ashley told him. "Alright, I'm getting tired of this" Brandon said. "Well I'll see you tonight Brandon I gotta go; I promised my Father I'd help him with the yard" Ashley said getting up and leaving. "See ya" Brandon said. Brandon layed back down for a while and listened to his music until he decided to get up and do something with the day.

Brandon walked around the campus for a while before he noticed that no matter what he did he was going to be bored all day, well at least until his date with Ashley. Brandon continued to walk around the campus until lunch he went to lunch and tried to eat something, but his mind was focused on something else. "Hey Odd you want this?" Brandon said pushing his tray toward Odd. "Sure" Odd said grabbing it. Brandon got up and left. "You know I expected him to be happy today since he's going out with Ashley" Aelita said sounding a bit worried. "Yeah he's in a gloomy mood considering he's got a date tonight" Jeremy said. Brandon returned to his room and decided to do something to pass the time so he turned on his computer and played DOOM. As he played and killed hundreds of monsters the time went by. Brandon continued to play until it was 8:00p.m. Brandon turned off the game and his stereo and got some different clothes on. He changed into a army camo style shirt with matching pants and black shoes. He left and headed towards the gates. Odd and Ulrich saw him leaving. "Go for it" Odd shouted.

Brandon walked down the sidewalk heading for Ashley's house. He arrived five minutes early so he just rang the doorbell and waited. Ashley's father answered the door. "Yes?" Ashley's father said answering the door. "Mr.Kaishein, I'm Brandon" Brandon said. "So you're the one Ashley's been talking about all day" Mr. Kaishein said. "She's been talking about me?" Brandon asked. "Yeah she's been telling me and her mother how you just asked her out in front of you're friends" Mr. Kaishein told him. Ashley came down from her room she was wearing a beautiful black dress. Ashley said goodbye to her parents and left with Brandon. "Ashley where do you feel like going?" Brandon asked. "How about that Bistro you mentioned Yesterday" Ashley said. "Okay" Brandon said walking along side her. They both walked to the restaurant and entered.  
"May I help you?" The waiter asked. "Table for two please" Brandon said. "Right this way" The waiter said walking them over to a table and gave them some menus. "Brandon why'd you pick this place?" Ashley asked. "I love Chinese food" Brandon responded. "You're not just saying that because I'm Chinese are you?" Ashley asked staring at Brandon. "Ashley I'm not just saying that its been a while since I had Chinese and I always wanted to check this place out" Brandon said. "Have you ever had Sui Mai?" Ashley asked looking at the menu. "Once it was great" Brandon said. "You ever tried Moo Goo Gai Pan?" She asked. "No Never tried that before" Brandon said. The waiter returned to take their orders. "So Sui Mai and Moo Goo Gai Pan?" Brandon asked looking at Ashley. "Sounds good to me; lets try the Dragon and Phoenix special too" Ashley said. "We'll have some Sui Mai, Moo Goo Gai Pan and the Dragon and Phoenix special" Brandon said. "Great choice it will be here in a few minutes and what will you have to drink?" The waiter asked. "Green tea for me" Ashley said. "I only drink water" Brandon said. "It will be here shortly" The waiter said walking off with the orders. While they were waiting Brandon and Ashley were talking about what they did in the past. When their food arrived they began to eat when they were finished they stayed and talked some more. When they were ready to leave Brandon payed the man at the register and left. Ashley and Brandon were walking back to Ashley's house about halfway there Brandon stopped and grabbed Ashley's arm.

"Brandon what is it?" Ashley asked. "Ashley I'm not angry I just want to know why?" Brandon said. "Why what?" Ashley asked. "Why you lied to me when you told me that XANA killed Alexia, she possessed me and made me kill her didn't she" Brandon said. "What makes you think that?" Ashley asked becoming nervous. "Ashley I can remember it all now I know what happened that day" Brandon said. "Ashley why didn't you tell me that it was me?" Brandon asked. Ashley looked away from Brandon "I was afraid of what would happen if you knew" She said. "I'm sorry" She said her voice breaking. Brandon hugged Ashley and held her as close as possible "You don't need to say sorry for anything, I just wanted to let you know that I remember I could never get mad at you, but you didn't have to protect me back then okay" Brandon said. "Okay" Ashley said smiling gently. After a bit they started walking again when they got to Ashley's house; Ashley was about to go inside, but Brandon stopped her and gave her a kiss before he left. Ashley smiled as she went inside. Brandon made his way back to Kadic by the time he got there the grounds keeper was asleep so Brandon climbed the gate and made his way back to his room. When he got to his room he layed on his bed and turned on the stereo for the first time keeping it at a low volume. Brandon continued to think about the past three hours. He finally fell asleep around 6:24 a.m. for the first time in five years he slept peacefully.


	10. The Invasion pt1

Chapter 10. Invasion Pt.1.

Sunday 12:35 hrs. Brandon's phone rang while he was sleeping he rpolled over and grabbed his phone. Brandon: (half-sleep) Hello. Aelita: Brandon XANA attacking again get to the factory now. Brandon: (yawning) Okay. Brandon fell right back asleep being he's such a hard sleeper. 10 minutes later his phone rang again. Brandon: Hello. Grimm: So I take it you're just going to let me destroy your friends right? Brandon: (realizing whats happening and jumping out of bed) If you so much as touch any of them I will kill you. Grimm: Is that so, I just want you to know if any of them are devirtualized they will die(laughs then hangs up). Brandon: Alright you want to play like that I can play the same way. Brandon ran to the factory by the time he got there there were 3 tarantulas guarding the entrance. Brandon: I'm going to have to find another way in. Brandon ran back to the school and into the storge room. He entered a tunel and went through and entered the factory through the boiler room. Brandon sneaked past the monsters that were guarding the room and entered a secret room in the back. In that room he opened a panel in the wall and pulled out an old assault rifle.

Brandon checked the rifle and made sure there were shells in the clip, he grabbed some extra clip from the cabinet and walked back to the entrace. When he got to the main room he looked up at the tarantulas guarding the entrace and threw something up at them. A grenade landed by one of the monsters as it looked down at it the grenade blew destroying one and destroyed anothers leg. The other 2 tarantulas turned and saw brandon holding the assault rifle they both attacked him. Brandon evaded their shots and fired back he aimed at they're legs to make them fall. The one that was damaged by the grenade fell from the platform it stood on, brandon aimed and unloaded the entire clip on it making sure it wouldn't get back up. The other tarantula had jumped down after him brandon ran for the elevator as the monster shot the control panel to disable the elevator brandon turned with another clip loaded and fired at the monster taking it down with half the clip. After he disposed of the monster he took the long way to get to the computer room.

Computer room. The hatch at the ceiling opened and brandon climbed down the ladder. Brandon: Jeremy I need you to run a scan on the virtualization program. Jeremy: Whats going on what was that noise? Brandon: (showing jeremy the assault rifle) I pop off a grenade upstairs and shot some tarantulas.  
I need that scan now. Jeremy: why? Brandon: I think there might be something wrong with the scanners. Jeremy scaned the virtualization program. Jeremy: There's nothing wrong with it. Brandon: (walking up and typing in a program) Here let me check. Brandon did a highly advanced scan of the program one jeremy had never seen before. Jeremy: What is that? Brandon: Its an advanced search I learned from alexia. Jeremy: I've never seen this kind of a scan before. The computer showed that nothing was wrong with the program. Brandon: I thought as much jeremy send me to lyoko and when I tell you activate a program called blitz program.  
Jeremy: Got it. Brandon was sent to lyoko and he met with the others and joined the fight.

Forest region:Ulrich: (looking at brandon) what took you so long? Brandon: Sorry, I fell back asleep. Brandon: Jeremy how many life points does everyone have? Jeremy: Odd has 70, ulrich has 70, yumi has 90, ashley has 30 and aelita has 60. Brandon: Good, is that program ready yet? Jeremy: Loaded and ready, but what does it do? Brandon: You'll see. Brandon: (looking at ashley) Blitz program ready? Ashley: You're going to use the blitz program? Brandon: (looking at the many monsters in the way led by Grimm) Its the fastest way. Ashley: Okay, so its going to be me then? Brandon: If jeremy is attacked at the factory you'll be the best one to protect him. Ashley: Alright lets do it. Brandon: Jeremy start the program now. Jeremy: Blitz program started. Brandon pulled out his pistol and shot ashley devirtualizing her. Odd: (looking at brandon) Have you gone mad? Yumi: Why did you do that? Brandon's body began to glow in a bright red. Brandon: (turing to look at Grimm and the monsters) You're finished. Brandon pulled out his other gun and charged in towards the monsters. Brandon attacked and destroyed the 3 megatanks that got in his way, he then fired at the other enemies destroying them with a single shot each.

Computer room: Ashley came through the floor (she had to climb the ladder since the elevator wouldn't work) she walked over to the computer and watched with jeremy. On lyoko brandon was destroying all the monsters with ease, he was hit 7 times by their lasers, but he didn't lose any life points he continued to destroy his enemies until Grimm was the last one. Brandon: (looking at Grimm) So what do you think of the blitz program? Grimm: Impressive, but not enough to stop me. Brandon attacked Grimm, Grimm tried to hit brandon, but missed brandon's speed was greater than that of ulrich's super sprint. Brandon: How can you beat something you can't see or hit? Brandon kicked Grimm in his face and knocked him back a couple of feet. Grimm: We'll meet again.  
Grimm had run off, brandon turned to the group who were wathching the fight. Ulrich: How did you do that? Brandon: Its the blitz program, when activated it increases the power of the one its used on speed strength power are all increased to god-like proportions, No matter how many times you get hit you won't lose any life points. Odd: Why did you shoot ashley? Brandon: Its necessary for the program to work, you have to take out a member of the group and they're strength and everything else is multiplied and added to your own, besides she was the only one with 50 or less life points left. You have to take someone with 50 or fewer points or it won't work, it lasts a minute for every 10 life points that person had. Odd: Cool. Brandon: Yeah thats cool. Jeremy: Hurry and get to the tower XANA just materialized 2 hornets here.

Brandon: ashley there are some emp shells in the armory upstairs get them and load them into the assault rifle and take them out. Ashley I'll try.  
Ulrich: We have to hurry. Brandon: Jeremy materealize the overracer and the overtank. Jeremy: Done. The vehicles dropped from the sky and landed right in front of them. Brandon: Odd you and aelita take the overtank, yumi you and ulrich take the overracer. Odd: what about you? Brandon: I'm going to scout ahead and take out what I can, when the blitz runs out I'll get back to you take the gunner position for the tank. Yumi: Sounds good to me. Ulrich: Lets go then. They got in the formation brandon told them to and began to head for the tower. Back at the factory ashley grabbed the emp shells and loaded them into the rifle and closed the hatch to delay the hornets from getting to her and jeremy. on lyoko brandon ran for the tower destroying the monsters in his way. The blitz ran out and brandon climbed one of the trees and waited for the others he turned his pistol into a sniper rifle to keep an eye out for enemies.

As the others arrived at the spot brandon was at he jumped down from the tree and waited for odd to stop the tank, as he did brandon got on the top and manned the machine gun on the top next to the cannon and headed towards the tower once again. They faced light resistance along thr way, when they got to the tower aelita ran inside and deactivated the tower jeremy launched the return trip. Everyone returned to where they were before the attack. Brandon returned to his room and layed on his bed, he was wonderring how XANA managed to materialize so many monsters. Brandon looked at his computer and he got an idea. He walked over to his computer and retrived the message XANA sent him yesterday. Brandon checked the address and sent a message to XANA hoping it would work. Brandon recieved a message from her a few minutes after he sent his. Brandon read the message which explained how so many monsters were materealized.  
Brandon asked XANA when the virus was planning to strike again when he found out he nearly jumped at what time it was going to be. Brandon recieved another message from XANA she told him how to destriy he and the virus at the same time. Brandon asked her if there was a way to save her and destroy the virus that had control of her. XANA told him there was no way to destroy the virus without destroying her as well, she said she'd rather die than have a virus use her power to destroy the world. Brandon continued to talk to XANA until the next attack was due brandon shut down his computer 5 minutes before the attack began so the virus couldn't try anything through his computer. Brandon went to get the others.

outside the others were talking about what happened. Ulrich: What I don't get is how XANA had enough power to materealize all those monsters. Aelita: She must have found away to use the scanners power or something like that. Jeremy: How ever it happened doesn't matter what is important is... Jeremy's computer went off wildly. Everyone stared at the computer they couldn't believe XANA was attacking again already. Brandon came running up to them and told them of the strike. Everyone headed to the factory. Brandon had already called ashley and yumi. They all met at the factory and waited to be sent to lyoko.  
Jeremy: Odd you, ashley and yumi are first. Brandon: No, Ulrich, yumi and I will go first. Then send ashley, aelita and odd. We'll have a better chance in that formation. Jeremy: Okay get in the scanners and hurry. Before they left brandon set an emp on the elevator and the hatch that led to the computer room in case XANA sent monsters again. When they arrived in the ice region they took they're battle positions and waited for the others to get there. When odd, aelita and ashley were virtualized they headed for the tower they were held up by Grimm who had fired a rocket at them. He was fighting brandon while the others continued for the tower. They met more monsters along the way odd stayed to take care of them, the rest continued until they ran into more monsters yumi decided to take that group. They ran into another group of monsters along the way ulrich was the one to stay and fight this time. Ashley and aelita continued for the tower.  
When they got there another group of monsters blocked they're way. Ashley: Aelita I'll handle them you get to the tower. Aelita: Okay. Aelita ran for the tower while ashley fought the monsters that were in front of the tower. As aelita reached the tower one more monster was in her way.

The scipazoah. As the squid like monster advanced towards aelita ashley was defeated by the last of the monsters she was fighting. The scipazoah began to take aelita's memory. Brandon had defeated Grimm, but he ran before brandon could finish him. Jeremy: Brandon the scipazoah is attacking aelita. Brandon: I'm on it. Brandon ran for the tower he realized that he wouldn't make it in time. Brandon: Jeremy boot up the blitz program. Jeremy: Done. Brandon: Alright who's closest to me? Jeremy: Odd is he has 80 life points left. Brandon: Perfect. Brandon continued to head for odd's location, by the time he got there odd had defeated the last of monsters he was fighting. Brandon: (running up to odd) Odd. Odd: (turning around) What? Brandon: I need you to let me devirtulize you so the blitz program will work. Odd: Why? Brandon: Because that over-grown squid is attacking aelita and the only way to get there in time is the speed of the blitz program. Odd: Alright. Brandon: (pulling out his pistol) Thanks. He shot odd in the head and was filled with his power. Jeremy: Brandon you only have 8 minutes hurry. Brandon: (beginning to run) I'm going. Brandon ran past ulrich as he made his way to yumi's location. Ulrich: (as brandon past him) What was that? Jeremy: It was brandon the scipazoah is attacking aelita. Ulrich: He's moving faster than my super sprint. Jeremy: 15 times faster actually.  
Brandon had arrived at the tower and shot the scipazoah with his assault rifle. The scipazoah dropped aelita and began to fall back. Brandon ran up to aelita and continued to fire at the retreating scipazoah. The scipazoah got away, but brandon had saved aelita and took out the crab that defeated ashley.

Brandon: Aelita go and deactivate the tower. Aelita: (as she got to the tower) I can't. Brandon: Why? Aelita: Its an illusion. Brandon looked at the tower as it disappeared. Brandon: Jeremy where is the real tower? Jeremy: Its to the north 200 meters. Aelita: Its that far? Brandon: Aelita come on. Aelita climbed onto brandon's back and he ran off heading for the tower. Brandon: Jeremy if the blitz program runs out before we get there I want you to spawn the overtank got it? Jeremy: Alright I'll stand by and pre pare to materealize the overtank. In the scanner room ashley and odd were beginning to climb the ladder to the computer room when yumi and ulrich appeared from the scanners. Odd: (looking back) What happened? Ulrich: It was that Grimm guy he jumped us.  
Ashley turned off the emp that brandon set on the hatch. Ashley: (looking back at the others) Come on. After everyone climbed the ladder and got in the computer room ashley reactivated the emp and shut the hatch. Jeremy: (looking at ashley) Won't the scanners be deactivated if that emp goes off? Ashley: No,  
brandon put a counter magnetic field around them a long time ago when we were still fighting XANA to protect them from an emp. Jeremy: Does the field still work? Ashley: Yeah. Back on lyoko brandon and aelita were halfway to the tower when the blitz program wore off. Jeremy sent the overtank to them. Brandon and aelita got in and started to head for the tower again. Before they got there they were stopped by 7 megatanks, 10 crabs and 5 tarantulas. Before brandon could fire the cannon the monsters all open fired and destroyed the over tank. Brandon: Jeremy how many life points do I have? Jeremy: 60. Brandon: start the blitz program again. Jeremy: How are you going to use it? you can't use aelita she's the only one who can deactivate the tower. Brandon: I'm not the one who's going to use it aelita is. Jeremy: What? she can use it to. Brandon: Anyone can use it. Jeremy: Alright blitz program ready. Brandon: (handing one of his pistols to aelita) Take this and shoot me in the head. Aelita: Why? Brandon: Because its the only way, you have to take me out in one shot or the program won't work. Aelita: (taking the pistol) Okay. She shot brandon in the head devirtulizing him, as he went she began to feel the power of the blitz program flow through her. She turned and began to run for the tower. The monsters didn't fire at her since XANA needs her alive.

In the scanner room. Brandon emerged from the scanner and was staring in the face of a block. Brandon quickly jumped to the side of the block and ran for the elevator. The block turned and fired 5 shots. Brandon was hit in his back he screamed as he got hit. Everyone heard it from the computer room. Jeremy turned on one of the camaeras and they saw that brandon was laying on the ground from being hit. They saw the block advancing towards him. Ashley turned and headed for the hatch. Yumi: Ashley you can't go there are four more in there. Ashley: I'm not going to let them kill him either. Ashley jumped down the hatch as she landed she ran for the block that was going to attack brandon. The other blocks in the room fired at her. Ashley was hit and she fell to the ground. Brandon got to his feet and saw ashley on the ground. Brandon: (glaring at the monsters) You will die for that. Brandon turned and ran for the elevator once again when he got to the door he grabbed the switch for the emp and pulled it. As the emp went off the block that shot him earlier fired again. Brandon took a hit in the chest and fell to the floor.

On lyoko. Aelita made it to the tower and entered it. when she made it to the top she came face to face with Grimm. Grimm: I've been waiting for you.  
Aelita: Whay are you doing here? Grimm: I've been sent to capture you, now come quietly or you can come unconcious. Aelita raised her fists preparing to fight.  
Grimm: (laughing) You want to fight me? Grimm ran for aelita and swung his right arm, aelita ducked under his punch and uppercutted him in his face knocking him back. Grimm: So you're using the power of that blitz program, I see I'll have to get you some other time then. Grimm jumped off the platform and ran out of the tower. Aelita entered the lyoko code. After the tower was deactivated everyone headed for the scanner room to check on brandon and ashley. Ashley got up, but brandon was out. Ashley: Jeremy you have to launch the return trip if anyone sees these wounds from the lasers they'll get suspicious. Jeremy: Yeah I guess you're right. Jeremy returned to the computer and launched the return trip. Everyone went back to where they were supposed to be.

At the school. Aelita: How is XANA managing to materealize so many monsters? Jeremy: Its got to be because of all the return trips we've been doing lately. Odd: They do make her stronger right? Ulrich: Makes sense to me. Brandon: Its not over. The others stopped and looked at him. Odd: what? Brandon: The invasion XANA is planning has just begun, the real invasion will begin soon. Aelita: Are you sure? Brandon: Yeah. Ulrich: Tell me you're joking. Brandon: I would not joke about something like this, XANA only getting started. 


	11. Final Fight Odd Vs Grimm

Chapter 11. Grimm's final fight Odd Vs. Grimm

Monday 1346hrs(1:46 p.m.) Science Room. Mrs.Hertz: Now who can tell me how to scan a super computer for problems, you should remember this from last week. Brandon raised his hand. Mrs.Hertz: Yes brandon go ahead. Brandon: You first need to choose and designate the file or program that you wish to scan then you activate the scanning process it usally takes several minutes for a scan to be completed, but with an advanced scan you can scan the entire program or file of your choice in seconds. Mrs.Hertz: Good brandon I'm suprised someone of your age knows of an advanced search, you spoke as if you've performed one yourself. Brandon: Well actually I have, (Jeremy, aelita, ulrich and odd looked at him with worry) back in america I performed a scan on several super computers, its actually easy as long as you pay attention. Mrs.Hertz: Well good to see jeremy and aelita aren't the only bright students in my class. The bell rang and everyone left for the day. The group met outside and discussed what brandon had said the previous day. Yumi: Are you sure that she's going to try another large assault like that again? Brandon: (listening to his ipod with one earphone in) Yeah I know she isn't done that time she was just testing it next time she'll be ready for a complete large scale offensive. Aelita: What will we do? Odd: Same as every other time we fight and stop her. Brandon: It won't be that easy, and if you believe it will be while your on the battle field you'll be taken out before you know that the fight has begun. Yumi: Well its getting late I have to head home. Ashley: I have to go to. They said their goodbye's and left.

Ulrich: Do you really think that XANA will try another assault like the one yesterday? Jeremy: I'm pretty sure she will, the only thing that bothers me is how did brandon know that XANA was attacking before we told him. Odd: Maybe he has an alert system on his computer too. Brandon: I knew because XANA told me. Ulrich: What? Brandon: XANA told me when the virus was planning its next strike. Ulrich: You don't still believe that fake virus stuff do you? Brandon: Actually I do believe that XANA is controlled by a virus and I believe there might be a way to save her. Aelita: How? Brandon: That I don't know, but I do know where to find XANA. Jeremy: Where? Brandon: In sector 5, but I'll have to go alone. Ulrich: No way you'll be taken out if you go there alone.  
Brandon: Thanks for worrying "mom" but I can handle myself. Brandon walked to his room to try and get some sleep since he didn't sleep the previous night.  
Brandon: (thinking) How am I supposed to free XANA from the virus if I destroy one I destroy the other. Brandon entered his room he turned on his music and shut the door. He layed on his bed and continued to think about a way to help XANA until he fell asleep. He was dreaming again.

Brandon's POV. XANA: Brandon the center of sector 5 is where you need to go. Brandon: Is that where you'll be. XANA: I'll be there in a sense. Brandon: How can I free you from the virus? XANA: You can't its to late for me. Brandon: No there must be a way. XANA: There isn't. Brandon woke up to the sound of his computer. He walked over to it and checked it there was a message from XANA. Brandon read the message and gazed at the screen as he saw what it said. Sector 5 center tower. Brandon got up and walked to the factory when he got there he called the others and told them to meet him there. when they arrived brandon explained what happened and told them that he was going to go talk with XANA. Ulrich: You're crazy XANA is setting a trap you know that don't you. Brandon: well if its a trap its working because I'm going with or without you. Ashley: (stepping foward) I'm going. Brandon: I knew you would. Odd: I'll go. Yumi: I'll go as well. Aelita: So will I. Ulrich: I guess I'll go just to provew to you I'm right. Jeremy: Alright get to the scanners and standby. In the scanner room. They were waiting for jeremy to activate the scanners. Brandon, yumi and ashley were the first to go. Ulrich, odd and aelita followed. They were in the desert region. Jeremy: Head east and I'll call the transporter. They all headed east.

By the time they made the edge of the sector the transporter was already waiting for them. They got in and were flown to sector 5. When they got out they headed for the main room. When they got there the key was alredy hit. Odd: Something is wrong here. Brandon: (smiling) well if you don't like it you can get back to the transporter and hide there. Odd: Are you trying to say I'm scared? Brandon: well... Yeah. Odd: I'm not scared. Brandon: Okay. They began to head for the center of the sector until they found a tower in the middle of the sector. Brandon: She's in there. Ashley: Are you sure? Brandon: More than anything else. Brandon and the rest of them entered the tower. On the inside it looked nothing like the other towers on lyoko. This one looked like a large circle room and was blue. In the center of that room was a guardian the big orange orb had someone inside it. Brandon pulled out a gun that looked like a dart gun. Brandon shot the guardian and it was destroyed. Ulrich: How did you do that? Brandon: Viral dart, designed especially for those things. They all looked at the prisoner the guardian had. It was a girl that looked a few years older than aelita. She had a blue shirt, blue skirt and she had pink hair the same as aelita's. No one but brandon knew who she was. Odd: Who is that. Brandon: Its XANA. Aelita: Thats XANA? Brandon: Yeah. XANA began to wake up, she was a bit shaky, but she managed to stand. XANA: (when she saw brandon) I knew you would come. Brandon: I told you I would. XANA: (looking at the others) Hi. Everyone remained silent. Brandon: Don't mind them they still don't trust you. XANA: well thats what they want to do then I won't try to covince them. Brandon: So why did you call me here? XANA: I wanted to tell you about the invasion the virus is planning. Brandon: What about it? XANA: It wants to send many monsters to your world through the scanners it wants to destroy everything in sight, Ican't stop it anymore its become to powerful for me to resist. Brandon: I thought of a way to free you from it. XANA: It won't work its become a part of me now so if one of us goes down the other will to. Brandon: Isn't there a way to.  
XANA: Nothing will work, I'm grateful that you want to help me, but its to late for me however you can still save you're world. Brandon: I'm sorry if I knew before I would have... XANA: Its been to late since you met aelita.

Brandon: So there's nothing we can do? XANA: No. Brandon: I am sorry. XANA: Its okay I don't mind it would be best if I were to be destroyed it would get rid of the virus. Brandon: So what now? XANA: (turning to look at brandon) I must be destroyed now. Brandon: Are you sure? XANA: (tears forming in her eyes) Yes. Brandon turned and closed his eyes he then turned back around and looked at XANA alright, but I want to know one thing. XANA: what? Brandon:  
Is it possible to reprogram you after th virus is destroyed? XANA: Its possible. Brandon: I'll try as soon as the virus is confirmed dead. XANA: Thanks, (she turned and looked at aelita) Aelita if you see our father again tell him I'm sorry for whats happened. Aelita stared at XANA as she told her that she then remembered something. Aelita: You're my older sister aren't you? XANA: Yeah in a way. Aelita I'm sorry for what happened to you for so long I truly am. XANA: (turning back to brandon) I'm ready. Brandon: Alright I am sorry I have to do this. Brandon pulled out his pistol and took aim at XANA's head. As he was about to pull the trigger someone attacked him. Brandon was knocked to the ground and another guardian consumed XANA. Grimm had appeared once again.

Grimm: Well, well, well how about this you found out the truth. Brandon: I've known for a few days now. Grimm: To bad you won't be able to destroy her now die. Grimm jumped at brandon, brandon dropped to the ground on his back grabbing grimm's hands and putting his foot on his chest then flipping him over him. Grimm: landed on his feet. Grimm: Is that all you can do? Brandon: (looking at the rest of the group) Get outm of here I'll handle him. Ashley: Are you... Brandon: GO. As the others left brandon turned his attention towards Grimm. Grimm: They can't escape me none of you can. Brandon: Do you ever shut up? Brandon charged at Grimm and attacked Grimm moved out of the way and hit brandon in his chest. Brandon was knocked back 4 feet. Grimm scanned brandon and pulled out a pistol and aimed it at brandon's head. Grimm: See ya. Grimm fired defeating brandon with that shot. The others had made it to the transporter and were sent back to lyoko. Jeremy: Head for the nearest tower. Brandon came back to the computer room. Jeremy: Brandon are you okay? Brandon: Yeah, Grimm is a lot stronger than all of us combined I'm going to have to use the blitz program. Brandon grabbed the micraphone from jeremy. Brandon: Listen up Grimm's a lot stronger now there is only one way to stop him. Aelita: How? Brandon: The blitz program. Grimm had appeared in front of them and attacked them. He defeated everyone except odd and ulrich aelita was behind odd for protection against their assailant. Brandon: Odd take out ulrich. Odd: Why? Brandon: I'm going to activate the blitz program on you so you can fight Grimm its the only way to finish him for good. Odd: Why me? Because ulrich has the most life points the blitz will last longer. Odd: Okay. Odd turned to look at ulrich. Ulrich: Go ahead take this guy down for good. Odd: Got it. Odd shot ulrich in the head with an arrow and the power of the blita program surged through his body. Brandon: Odd you only have 10 minutes so take him out fast. Odd: 10 minutes is more than enough time. Grimm: (positioning himself in a fighting stance) Is that so. Odd: Aelita get to the tower fast. Aelita: Be careful odd. Odd: I don't need to I'm invincible. Brandon: Odd just because you can't get hurt dosen't mean you can't lose if you fall into the digital void you're finished. Odd: Well I guess I'll have to not fall then. Grimm: Enough talk. Grimm charged at odd and tried to kick him. Odd emoved around the kick and landed one of his own on Grimm's face knocking him down. Odd Attacked Grimm with a barrage of attacks not letting up for a second because he knew if he did he could lose. Grimm got up and attacked odd, but he dodged the attack and continued his assault. Grimm was in a daze at the edge of the sector. Brandon: Odd FINISH HIM NOW.  
Odd ran at Grimm and kicked him dead in his face knocking him into the digital void. Grimm was gone for good.

Aelita had reached the tower and entered it she was materealized from there. Brandon: I'm going to shut down the blitz program then you materealize him. Jeremy: Okay. After brandon shut off the blitz program jeremy materealized odd back in the scanner. Odd joined them in the computer room. Brandon: We now only have to worry about one thing. Yumi: what's that? Brandon: The virus that has taken control of XANA. Aelita: How are we going to destroy her? Brandon: I'm still working on that. All I can tell you for now is XANA is gone the virus now has full control over her we now have to face it at a new level we are going to need new battle strategies. Brandon: We can't fight this one the same way we fought everything else. They all returned to where they were before they went to lyoko. Brandon continued to plan a new battle strategy, but he thought of nothing. All he could do was wait. 


	12. Escape

Chapter. 12. Escape.

THIS IS BASED OFF THE LAST EPISODE OF THE 2ND SEASON.

Thursday. 12:47hrs. Odd: (yelling in exicment to the group) The dance is tonight. Brandon: what dance? Yumi: You don't know about it? Brandon: (laughing) No I try to pay as little attention to life as possible. Odd: The dance is going to be a blast. Brandon: Let me know how it turns out. Odd: you're not going to go? Brandon: Odd lets get one thing straight I'm not a big fan of dances okay unless its combat. Odd: You should go it'll be fun. Brandon: No thanks, now if you'll excuse me. Brandon walked off to go to his room. Sissi walked past him on his way there. Sissi: Brandon do you know where ulrich is? Brandon: He's outside by the vending machines, why? Sissi: No reason. Brandon: You're going to ask him to the dance aren't you? Sissi: Yeah. Brandon: Good luck yumi is out there. Sissi: She can't compare to me. Brandon: (walking off) If you say so. Brandon entered his room and turned on his computer and began resarching a way to defeat the virus that controls XANA for good. Brandon's phone rang. Brandon: (answering the phone) Yeah. Jeremy: XANA is at it again. Brandon: I'll be at the factory in 3 minutes. Brandon turned off his phone and jumped out his window and ran for the entrance to the sewers. He entered the sewers just as the others were leaving. Brandon ran after them.

Brandon: (catching up to jeremy) What is it this time? Jeremy: We're going to retrieve what XANA took from aelita. Brandon: You mean the part of her memories you believe are in sector 5? Jeremy: Exactly. Brandon: So once we get them back we can shut down the computer for good right? Jeremy: Yeah, then we can live normal lives. Brandon: There ain't about odd. Odd: (yelling back at brandon) Hey whats that mean? Brandon: It means you ain't normal you're a bottomless hole even you're name suggest that you're not normal. Ulrich and aelita laughed as odd glared at brandon angrily. When they got to the factory they entered the computer room and met up with ashley and yumi. Brandon: (referring to everyone) This is it. Jeremy: Head for the scanners. When everyone was virtualized they headed for the edge of the mountain region and entered the transporter.

Sector 5. Brandon: Get ready. As the walls opened everone made a run for the center of the room. Jeremy: You have 3 minutes to find the key. When they got to the center room they looked, but coudln't see the key. Ashley: Jeremy can you see? Jeremy: There above ulrich. They looked up and saw the key, but it was guarded by 5 creepers. Everyone drew their weapons and moved towards the key. As the creepers fired their lasers from their mouths the fight began. Brandon: Ashley you and ulrich protect aelita, yumi you and me will coveer odd as he goes for the key. Yumi: Got it. Brandon: Odd go now. Odd: Okay. As odd ran for the key the creepers turned their full attention on him and began firing. Brandon: Yumi you take defense I'll fire back. Yumi: Alright. As yumi deflected the lasers brandon returned fire with his shotgun. Jeremy: Odd hurry up you only have 20 seconds left. Odd: I'm going as fast as I can here. A creeper that was hiding hit odd with its laser knocking him off the edge. As odd fell brandon turned and aimed his gun at the key. Brandon: Rocket Launcher.  
Brandon's shotgun turned into his strongest weapon and he fired it at the key, as the rocket exploded on the wall the shockwave hit the creeper and activated the key. As the walls opened again everyone ran for it as the creepers followed brandon turned and fired his assault rifle at the pursuing monsters destroying them. Everyone continued until they saw the floor begin to open. The floor turned into a large stairwell that descended deep into the heart of the sector.

Odd: (staring into the deep dark pit) So who's going to go first. Brandon: You're not scared are you? Odd: Of course not. Brandon: (grinning) Good. Brandon pushed odd down into the staris and laughed as he got up. Odd: Not funny. Brandon: (jumping down) Oh yes it is. Jeremy: Quit fooling around and hurry will you. Brandon: We're just having some fun mon. Ulrich: Not a good time you 2. Odd: He started it. Brandon: True, very true. Yumi: (making her way down the stairwell) Will both of you shut up and come on. Brandon: I'm comin, I'm comin. Odd: Wait for me. They descended the stairwell until they reached a large room at the end. Ashley: What is that? She pointed at a shining white orb on the other side of the room. Jeremy: Thats aelita's memory. Brandon: well then why are we standing here lets go. They began to walk towards the shining orb of light as they did the floor behind them began to fall apart. Brandon: (looking behind him) Oh shit, go, go, go, get going now. Everyone ran as the falling floor began to fall faster. Ulrich: (as he approached the edge of the walkway)  
Get ready to jump. They jumped as they got to the edge and stood in front of the orb of light. Jeremy: Aelita thats it.

As aelita walked towards the orb that held her memories in it the group was attacked. Aelita looked back as she heard the group fighting the creepers that followed them down the stairs. Brandon: Aelita get that orb and run now. Aelita turned, but she wasn't looking at the orb. What she was looking at was the scipazoah. The giant squid like monster advanced towards her. Aelita turned and began to run back towards her friends as they were in the midst of a battle. Before she could reach them the floor collapsed around her, she was trapped she had no where to run. Brandon: (seeing aelita) Aelita. Brandon ran towards her trying to get her away from the scipazoah. A creeper jumped in front of brandon and fired its laser. Brandon: (taking the hit from the laser) Get out of my way you overgrown salamander. Brandon knocked the creeper out of his way and continued to run to aelita. The scipazoah had already began to drain aelita's memory, as the others finished the creepers that were attacking them the ceiling fell apart.

Jeremy: Heads up the ceiling is coming down. Ashley: Everyone scatter. Everyone moved away from their current location to avoid getting crushed. Yumi didn't have much luck as she tripped and was crushed by the falling ceiling. As ulrich turned to see yumi ashley was the next to fall as she was trapped in a circle and then a part of the ceiling came down on her. Brandon: (yelling) How could this happen? Jeremy: The scipazoah has aelita. Odd: (turning to see aelita) What? Jeremy: Free her hurry. Odd; i'm on it. As odd began to run to save aelita a flying manta flew over him, he looked to see what it was doing and the ceiling came down on him. Ulrich: (turing to see odd) ODD. Brandon: Forget about it we have to get to aelita. They both ran towards aelita, at the same moment the scipazoah was halfwaydone with her memory. Brandon sensed something and jumped to the side. Brandon: (turning back) Ulrich move.

Ulrich looked up and was taken out by the falling ceiling. Jeremy: Brandon you have to stop the scipazoah now. Brandon: (looking down at the scipazoah) Jeremy upload the virus shell. Jeremy: Are you sure it'll work? Brandon: Yes now hurry. Jeremy: Done you only hav one shot. Brandon: Thats all I need I never miss. Brandonturned his pistol into a sniper rifle and took aim at the scipazoah. Brandon: (as he got the scipazoah in his sights) Say goodbye squiddy. Brandon fired the virus shell and a manta flew in the path of the bullet and took the hit destroyed instantly on contact. Jeremy: (as the last of aelita's memory was drained) No. Brandon: Damn manta. Brandon sensed a threat once again, as he turned he saw a creeper standing behind him. The creeper fired its laser devirtualizing brandon.

As the scipazoah dropped aelita's motionless body and flew off the entire sector darkend, at the same time every tower on lyoko turned red and XANA could be heard laughing as a circling storm cloud hovered above the factory outside XANA had escaped. On lyoko Aelita was dreaming she was dreaming about her past remembering everything. At that moment here body shone with a white light as it hovered in the air and she woke up remembering everything. Brandon: (looking at the screen of the computer) What's that? Everyone looked at the screen and smiled as they saw aelita moving. Jeremy: Its aelita she's alive. Aelita: Can I come home now? As jeremy materealized aelita brandon walked outside and stared at the storm cloud that was hovering over the factory. Ashley had come out of the factory just as the cloud disappated. Ashley: (looking at brandon) Are you okay? Brandon: (not looking at ashley) Its my fault. Ashley:  
What is? Brandon: Its my fault that XANA got free I should have fired once the virus shell was uploaded. Ashley: You're pathetic. Brandon: (turing to look at her) Excuse me. Ashley: Aren't you always saying that the past can't be changed so there's no point remenesing over past failures, Just because XANA got out doesn't mean she can't be stopped we can still fight. Brandon: (calming down as he remembered what alexia once told him) Never surrender, continue to fight until th war ends with a clear and decisive victor. Ashley: (smiling) Exactly. Brandon: Thanks ashley, you're always there when I need you. Ashley: Of course I'm not going to let you face problems like this alone. Brandon: Yeah you alwas had my back even if I charged into battle foolishly you always covered me making sure I didn't get into any trouble. Ashley: Even though you're a magnet for trouble. Brandon: Yeah thats ture.

As the others emerged from the factory brandon and ashley were laughing. Ulrich: (glaring at both of them) What could be so funny at a time like this? Brandon: (turing to see the group) I'm sorry, but I find it funny that XANA made such a huge mistake. Jeremy: What mistake. Ashley: Coming here, now we have the home field advantage. Odd: What do you mean? Brandon: Next time XANA shows up we'll be able to fight here on earth that means no manipulating the battle field, no illusions and to top it off we fight on our terms. Everyone returned to the school and entered jeremy's room. Brandon explained how theywere going to fight XANA. Aelita: Are you sure that will work? Odd: That sounds good to me. Brandon: It'll work trust me, jeremy you and me will start tomarrow okay? Jeremy: Okay. Odd: The dance starts in 20 minutes and I don't have a date yet. Brandon: Well you have 2 options. Odd: what? Brandon: Either ask aelita, or shut up and let me launch the return trip. Jeremy: You can do that from here? Brandon: Yeah I programed it before we left all I have to do is use my computer and enter the code since its wired up to the super computer. Jeremy: Really? Brandon: Yeah, so odd whats it going to be? Odd: well... Brandon: Times up, return trip. Odd: Hey. Brandon left the room and went across the hall to his and launched the return trip. Everyone was standing back at the vending machines. Odd: Col now I can find a date for the dance. Brandon: Why don't you ask aelita? Jeremy: what? Brandon: well he can't ask ashley.  
Ulrich: why not? Brandon: Because I asked her on the way back here. Odd: I thought you said you don't like dances. Brandon: I don't, but I figured hey I'll give it a shot. Ashley smiled as brandon laughed. In the sky however XANA was watching them. XANA: Laugh while you can, I will destroy this world. 


	13. New Ally Karen

Chapter 13. Karen.

Friday. Mrs.hertz class room. Mr.delmas had walked in he had an announcement. "Everyone I would like to let you know of a new student that will be coming late today she will be arriving around lunch and I would like to ask some of you to voulenteer to show her around." Mr.Delamas said while looking around the room. "I don't have anything to do then" Brandon said looking up from his book. "Good anyone else?" Mr.Delmas asked while looking for other volunteers. No one else answered. "Well then Brandon you wait for her at the gate during lunch alright?" Mr.Delmas told him while turning to leave. When the bell rang for lunch brandon headed to the gate to wait for the bus. The bus arrived 5 minutes after lunch started and the doors opened. A girl with long blonde hair stepped off the bus and walked towards the gate. She stopped when she saw brandon. "Are you the new student?" Brandon asked her. "Yes." The girl answered. Brandon looked at her she looked familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out why. "The principle has asked me to show you around." Brandon said. "Okay." The girl said smiling. "Would you like me to help you with your bags?" Brandon asked her. "Sure" She replied. Brandon grabbed 2 of her bags and escorted her to the dorms. "This is where the dorms are if you're a border you'll be staying somewhere here" brandon said looking at the girl. "Over there is the science building" he said to her while pointing the building out. "And over there is the cafeteria" "Thats where lunch dinner and breakfest are served" brandon said to her pointing at the cafeteria. "The principle's office is on the other side" brandon said while motioning her to follow him. They both walked over to the principle's office. "He's inside I'll wait here" Brandon said as the girl entered the office. Brandon sat down on the bench and listened to his ipod while he waited.

Inside the principle's office. "well ms. kaishein what do you think so far?" The principle asked her. "Its okay I only choose to come here because my older sister is here" "And please call me karen" The girl said to the principle. "well then karen your dorm is the 5th room on the right on the 3rd floor okay?" Mr.Delmas said while writing something on a piece of paper. "If you have any questions ask brandon he'll take you to your room." the principle said while continuing to write on the paper. As karen walked outshe was wondering something about brandon she was beginning to get the feeling that she met him before. When brandon saw her he got up and turned off his ipod then walked over to her and asked her if she was ready to go. Karen nooded. Brandon walked her back to the dorms and pened the doors for her. "well I'll see you around" brandon said while turning around to leave. " The principle wants you to take me to my room" Karen said as brandon reached the door. "Alright" Brandon said turning around. "So you are on the 3rd floor" Brandon said. "how'd you know?" karen asked looking at him in amazement. "There are only thee floors we're on the first the second is where the boys are so you can only be on the 3rd floors" Brandon explained. "Oh I never thought of that" Karen said. "Well here we are" brandon said stopping in front of a door. How did you know this was my room"  
Karen asked him. "Its the only one thats empty" Brandon said in an annoyed tone. "Thanks my name uis Karen by the way" Karen said extending her hand. "I'm Brandon" brandon shook her hand and then turned to leave but stopped. "Here are some ground rules 1. I play a lot of rock music so if you don't like it shut your door because I never turn it down, 2. If you you have a problem with mymusic you have aproblem with me, 3. If you have a problem with aelita stones Odd -della-robbia, ulrich stern, yumi ishiyami, jeremy belpois, sissi delmas or ashley kaishein then you have a problem with me" brandon said to her. "All in all welcome, now if you'll excuse me" Brandon said turning and leaving. Karen entered her room and spent most of the day unpacking her things.

End of school. "Brandon" Ashley was calling brandon from the main gate brandon ran over to her to talk before she went home. "my younger sister transfered here" Ashley said in a cheerful tone. "is it the one that had a crush on me 6 years ago?" brandon asked in a fearful tone. "Yeah why?" Ashley asked him. "I was wondering why the new girl looked so familiar." Brandon said groaning. "Really?" Ashley asked him. "Unfortunantly" Brandon said. "oh come on how bad could it be" Odd said. "You have no idea" Brandon said. "well its time for me to get going" Yumi told the group. "At least this day can't be any worse" As brandon finished the sentence it started to rain. "Somehow I knew that would happen" brandon said. Everyone went inside brandon went to his room and turned on his stereo and programed it to play several songs. Freight train by mettalica, last resort by papa roach, let the bodies hit the floor by drowning pool, its my life by bon jovie, you should be mine by 98 degrees, one step closer by linkin park, down with the sickness by disturbed and B.Y.O.B by system of a down. As the music blared brandon shut his door and layed on his bed. "So soothing" Brandon said smiling. He fell asleep in 30 seconds.

Brandon could hear his music in his sleep since it was so loud. He sound proofed his door and walls the past week so noone would complain about his music being so loud. While brandon slept dinner started. "Where's brandon?" Aelita asked looking around the cafeteria. "He probably didn't hear the bell with that music playing" Ulrich said. "Theres no sound coming from his room how do you know he's playing music?" Jeremy asked him. "1st He sound proofed his room the other day, 2nd he's always listening to music its the only thing he does in his room" Ulrich said to jeremy. As everyone sat down at a tble Karen spotted the group and walked over to them. "May I join you" She asked smiling. "Sure" Aelita said moving over so karen could sit down. "I'm Aelita" Aelita introduced Jeremy, ulrich and odd. "Nice to meet you" Karen said smiling. Brandon came walking up to the table he was holding his head. "Whats wrong?" Aelita asked. "I fell off the bloody bed" Brandon responded angrily. "what do you you fell off the bed?" Ulrich asked. "I was sleeping and I fell off the bed" Brandon yelled still holding his head. Brandon looked around the cafeteria everyone was staring at him. "what the hell are yall looking at?" Brandon said angrily. "I'm going back to bed" Brandon said to the others leaving.

Brandon shut his door and sat down on his bed. "I have no manner of luck today what so ever" Brandon said to himself. As he layed back down he got an email on his computer, he walked over and checked it it was from an unknown sender. Brandon's curiosity took over so he decided to open it before he did he started up his firewall that he designed in case it was a virus. As he read the email he heard an explosion outside. He ran to his window to check what happened He saw 4 megatanks, 3 crabs, 4 tarantulas and 6 blocks attacking the school. "You're joking right" Brandon said to himself in disbelief at what he saw. He returned to his computer to finish reading the message he got he found out that XANA was planning a full scale attack on the school. Brandon ran to tell the others. When he got outside he saw a tarantula was cornering milli and tameia. "Hey spidy" Brandon yelled at the tarantula. The monster turned and brandon had kicked it in the head knocking it onto its back. "Get out of here now" Brandon yelled to milli and tameia. As the 2 girls left the tarantula got back to its feet and fired at brandon. Brandon evaded its lasers and ran into the cafeteria. He met with jeremy and the others there. "Okay I give up what the hell is going on here?" Ulrich said very frustrated. "Its XANA she materealized more monsters" Brandon told him. "How?" "She isn't on lyoko anymore." Odd asked. "I know" brandon said. "We need some real fire power to take his many opponents" Brandon said. "Lets use the scanners" Jeremy said. "Right you 4 get to the factory I cover you" Brandon said. "Now" Brandon yelled as he jumped out the window and ran past the monsters the others sneaked out and headed for the factory.

At the factory The gang met with ashley and yumi and their families. "Wow this is cool" Iroki said. "Yumi why is your little brother here?" Ulrich asked yumi. "I couldn't leave them alone" She said. "Them?" Ulrich said. Yumi pointed out her parents to the group. There was an explosion outside a tarantula came in through the elevator. "Hey freak show up here" A voice came from the ceiling. The tarantula looked up and brandonwas coming down the ladder. "Why don't you try me?" Brandon said holding 2 swords in his hands. The tarantula got in its firing position and prepared to attack. Brandon smiled. "You know usually I let my opponent make the 1st move, but this time I will" Brandon said. Brandon threw one of the swords into the air as the arantula looked up at it brandon ran up to it and sliced its head off. The tarantula was destroyed. Brandon walked over and picked up the other sword off the ground and handed it to ulrich. "Here you'll need it" Brandon said to him. The elevator door opened and karen stepped out. "You weren't going to leave me out were you?" She said. "What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked her. "Relax blade boy she's here to help" Brandon said to ulrich. "Took you long enough" Brandon said to Karen. "Well I ran into trouble along the way" She said. "Can we get to the scanners now?" Jeremy said. "Right almost forgot" Brandon said. Everyone headed for the scanners. "You all ready for the best fight ever?" Brandon asked the group. "Cut the chatter and get in" Jeremy yelled. As ulrich yumi and odd entered the scanners Jeremy activated the new program.

When they emerged they looked the same way they did on lyoko. "This is awsome" Odd yelled. "You 3 get up to jeremy and guard him and everyone else" Brandon said getting in the scanner odd was in. "Oh hold on I don't want to be in this one" Brandon said. "what does it matter?" Jeremy said becoming agravated. "Odd was in this one I don't want to catch retard itis from it" Brandon said smiling. "Whats tha mean?" Odd yelled his face becoming red. "It means your an idiot" Brandon said to him. Odd's face became red with anger. The scanner door shut before brandon could get out to go to another scanner. "Hey" Brandon yelled from inside the scanner. "who's laughing now" Odd yelled so brandon could hear him. Ashley and karen laughed as they entered the scanners. When the doors opened Ashley, karen and brandon had their lyoko powers and headed to the computer room. In the computer room yumi was throwing her blade fans making sure she could control them. When ashley, karen and brandon came through the elevator another explosion came and 2 blocks came in through the elevator. "Karen why don't you take them" Ashley said moving outof the way. "Okay" Karen said pulling out her weapons. She had 2 swords. "Double Blade"  
Karen yelled and her swords combined into one a blade at each end. She attacked the 2 blocks destroying them with ease. "Good to see you've still got it" Brandon said. "I never lose it" Karen said. As they all went to the surface the monsters attacked them. They were cornered they couldn't evade the attack. As the lasers were fired a Orb of light surronded the group and the lasers hit it, but nothing happened. "Whats going on here?" Odd asked. "Its ashley's special ability" Brandon said. "Really?" Yumi asked. "Oh yeah" "The inpregnable shield" Brandon said.

"No matter how many times it gets hit it won't come down" Brandon said smiling. "How come she never used it on lyoko?" Ulrich asked. "We usally use it for planning new startegies" Karen said. "Can you please keep it down I can't focus" Ashley said. "Did I mention that if she loses focus that the shield will drop" Brandon said. "Let me out I'll take them" Karen said. "As you wish" Ashley said opening the back of the shield so they could get out. "Here's the plan we'll sneak around and take them out from behind while ashley keeps them busy with the shield" Brandon said. "I have a better idea" Karen said. Karen separated her 2 swords and jumped over ashley's shield and attacked the monters. "Are we just going to stand here and watch?" Odd asked. "No" "Lets rock" Brandon said smiling. They all attacked the monsters joining the fight as they did more monsters were emerging from the scanners. 


	14. The Invasion pt2

Chapter 14. Invasion pt.2

As the gang attacked the monsters above more appeared from the scanners. & blocks,3 crabs, 4 megatanks, 15 hornets and 17 kankrelots. The Invasion had begun. "Odd keep focused and quit fooling around" Jeremy yelled as odd continued to pull reckless moves. "Hey ulrich take the center defense, Ashley and I will take the front" Brandon yelled. "Brandon how much longer can we hold them off?" Ashley asked. "As long as we have to" He responded. As they fought jeremy saw a police report on his computer that XANA's monsters had targeted the school. "XANA is attacking the school" Jeremy yelled to everyone. "What?" Yumi said in disbelief. "Why would XANA attack the school when we're here?" Odd asked jeremy. "I don't know" He said. "Who cares why we have to protect the school" Brandon yelled. "Odd. you, yumi and karen stay here Ashley ulrich and I will defend the school" Brandon said. "Don't be to long" Odd said. "Right"  
Brandon said. As ashley ulrich and brandon ran for the school a police roadblock was set up to stop anything from getting to the school. "How do we get past that?" ulrich asked. "We go around it" Brandon said running up to the road block. A Officer stepped in brandon's way and told him the area was too dangerous. "I don't care how dangerous this area is We're the only ones who can defeat these things" Brandon yelled. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go" The officer told him. An explosion came from the school and as the officer turned brandon ran past him. "Hey stop" The officer said chasing brandon. When the officer caught brandon, brandon turned and kicked the officer in his face knocking him out. "lets go" Brandon yelled to ulrich and ashley. When they got to the school it was like a warzone. Explosions everywhere, people screaming, cops dead most wounded too badly to move. "Ulrich run a sweep of the school and see if anyone is still inside, Ashley you scan the east side of the school I'll take the west go" Brandon ordered the group to separate and search. As they ran around the school looking for anyone who might have been left behind Brandon stopped when he saw someone laying on the ground.

He walked over it was milli she had been knocked unconcious by a piece of steel that fell from the roof. As brandon checked to see if she was still alive a megatank rolled up behind him. As it opened brandon turned around and fired his pistol destroying the monster. Milli woke after hearing the gunshot.  
"What happened?" She asked holding her head. "Can you remember anything?" Brandon asked her. "I remember seeing a big spider looking creature chasing me then nothing" She told him. "Follow me I'll get you out of here" Brandon said. Milli got up and followed brandon as they rounded a corner a tarantula jumped out in front of them and shot brandon's weapons out of his hands. "All right then lets go" Brandon yelled holding up his fists. As the tarantula aimed its lasers brandon ducked down and jumped up under it hitting it with an uppercut knocking it back, brandon ran up and kicked the tarantula across its head as it regained its balance. Brandon then pulled out a knife and stabbed the monster in the eye mark atop its head destroying it. "Are you alright?" Brandon asked milli as he picked up his guns. "Yeah I'm okay, but who are you?" Milli asked him. Before brandon could say anything ulrich ran up to him. "Brandon there's no one inside" He told him. "Brandon?" Milli said in wonder. "Thanks ulrich no one is suppoased to know about us" Brandon said in anger. "Ulrich?" Milli said turning to ulrich. "Does it matter anymore?" Ulrich asked him. "What are you 2 doing dressed like that?" Milli asked them. Another megatank rolled up and fired its laser at milli brandon pushed her out of the way and took ulrichs sword and blocked the laser, He then pulled out his pistol and fired it destroying the megatank. "I think we need to get out of here" Ulrich said. "I'll wait for ashley you take milli and leave" Brandon said then running off to find ashley.

Ashley was inside the science building which was on fire due to an explosion on the inside. Ashley was running to see if anyone was inside. She heard someone crying from inside one of the closets. When ashley opened the door she saw tameia And sissi inside.Tameia was crying and sissi had been protecting her. "Come on follow me" Ashley told them. The smoke from the fire got so thick that ashley fainted from inhaling too much of it. Sissi dragged her inside the closet and shut the doors again. "Ashley where are you" Sissi could hear brandon's voice coming from the other side of the door. "Brandon in here" Sissi yelled from the closet. "Sissi?" Brandon yelled as he kicked down the door. "Where are you?" He yelled looking around the room. "In here" Sissi yelled. Brandon ran up to the closet and opened the doors. "Come on move" He said. When he saw ashley he ran over to the window and told sissi and tameia to stand back. He punched the window until it shattered he then ran over to ashley and picked her up onto his shoulders. "Follow me" He said to sissi and tameia. They made they're way to the open window and climbed out. "Sissi what happened to her?" Brandon asked her looking at ashley. "She passed out from the smoke"  
Sissi told him. "What are you wearing?" Sissi yelled as she saw brandon's lyoko camo. "I'll explain later get" Brandon said looking around. Brandon saw a police car with an officer inside. Brandon ran up to it and pounded on the door. "What are you doing here?" The officer yelled. "I need you to get there out of here now" Brandon said laying ashley in th back seat of the vehicle. "What happened?" The oficer asked seeing ashley unconcious. "She inhaled too much smoke ther's an old factory a few blocks from here take them there" Brandon told the officer. "That place has been... A creeper jumped onto the hood of the car and fired its laser at brandon. Brandon evaded it attack and shot it in the head. "go now" Brandon yelled. The officer drove off with tameia, sissi and ashley in the car and headed for the factory. Brandon turned back towards the school.

"XANA I've had enough" Brandon said running back into the burning building to see if anyone was still in there. At the factory The gang was finishing the last megatank, When ulrich ran up to them with milli. "What happened?" Odd asked him seeing milli. "Brandon told me to bring her back here" Ulrich said. "Where's brandon?" Aelita asked. "He stayed to look for ashley" Ulrich told her. "Well we're all done here lets go defend the home front" Odd said smiling. They could hear a police siren and a patrol car drove up to them. Sissi, tameia and ashley got out and ran up to them. "Tameia" Milli yelled running up to her friend. "Ulrich is that you?" Sissi asked. Ashley fell to her knees coughing very hard. "Ashley" Karen yelled running up to her older sister checking to see if she was okay. "where's...brandon?"Ashley asked her voice distorted from the smoke she inhaled. "He's still at the school" Ulrich said. "Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" Sissi yelled. "Shouldn't we go elp him or something?" Odd asked ignoring sissi. "Yeah We have to help him" Yumi said. "Hello" Sissi yelled. "What?" Odd asked annoyed from her yelling. "What is going on here?" She asked still yelling. An explosion came from the school everyone looked to the sky and saw a firy cloud in the air. "Brandon" ashley screamed trying to get up. "You shouldn't try to move yet" Karen said holding her down. They could hear a siren it was from a patrol car. When they saw the car approaching the factory they saw it was missing the rear tires, the hubcaps were scrapping across the ground. The car stopped and the door opened.

Brandon stepped out of the vehicle. He was back to normal (AS NORMAL AS SOMEONE THAT CRAZY GETS) He was limping towards the gang his clothes were scroched and he had cuts all over his right arm, and he was bleeding heavily from his stomach. "Big Boom, Fun, Pain" Brandon spoke in a very dilirious voice and passed out, falling to the ground brandon dropped something. It was a picture. When odd picked it up and asked who the people in it were only ashley and karen knew. "Thats brandon on the right, Carlos on the left, Thats me next to brandon, Karen next to carlos and alexia in the center" Ashley said staring at the picture. "Why would he take this?" Yumi asked puzzled why brandon would risk his life for a picture. "Its the memory of the people in it that makes keeps him from giving up" Ashley said still staring at the picture tears forming in her eyes. "Eya sepa ca" Brandon muttered still shook up from the explosion he was caught in. Ashley got up and walked over to brandon and smacked him across the face. "Ow" "what I do?" Brandon yelled jumping up. "What happened?" Ashley said in a angry voice. "I blow up the science building" Brandon said with an insane smile. "Why?" Ulrich asked. "It was my only way out" Brandon said laughing. "you're a freak man" Odd said. "Look who's talking mister bottomless pit for a stomach" "God with all the food you eat you're scrawny as hell" Brandon said. "I am not scrawny" Odd yelled in an angry voice. "Yes you are" Brandon said. "No I'm not" Odd yelled. "Yes you are" Brandon said. "No I'm not" Odd yelled his face getting very red. "Yes you are" Brandon said. Odd aimed his arm at brandon. "What are you going to shoot me?" Brandon said staring odd in the face still smiling. "Odd enough" Ulrich said.

"I knew you didn't have it in you you're weak" Brandon said. Odd lost it he fired his laser arrow, but nothing happened. "what the?" Odd said. "I knew you were out" Brandon said smiling. Brandon saw something in the shadows. "get down" He yelled. Ashley karen and odd dropped, but yumi and ulrich were both hit by a tarantula's laser. "Looks like one more" Brandon said smiling. He pulled out his knife and ran towards the monster. He collapsed once he began to run the pain in his leg was too severe for him to ignore. The tarantula fired again the laser was heading for iroki yumi's brother. Brandon yelled to him telling him to drop, but he didn't have time. Aelita ran up and cocered iroki, the laser hit her and she fell to the ground. "Aelita" Jeremy yelled from inside. "Karen check and see if aelita needs any extra points" Ashley said to her sister. "Karen scanned aelita and saw that she had 10 life points left. "Hold on aelita" Karen said. Karen closed her eyes and placed one of her hands on her head and the other on aelita's head. they both glowed in a white aura, and aelita's life points rose to 70. As karen stood up the monster fired and hit karen. She lost her lyoko power and returned to normal.

"I forgot about that thing" Brandon said. He threw his knife at the monster. The blade went through the head slicing the eye on the top of its head destroying it. "Karen are you okay?" Ashley yelled. "I'm fine I think" Karen said holding her head. "I think we're in trouble" Brandon said. "Why's that?" Odd asked. "Because we're completely defenseless there are civilians here, and most of us are out of are abilities. "What do you mean most of us?" Yumi asked getting up. "Look at ulrich" Brandon said. Ulrich's lyoko powers were gone. Yumi and odd were now the only ones with their powers. "What are we going to do?" Ashley asked. "Back to the scanners" Brandon said. Ashley, karen, ulrich and brandon ran to the elevator and descended to the scanner room. They once again entered the scanners. When they emerged they had their lyoko powers once more. "Oh yeah" Brandon said. "Shall we?" Ashley asked looking over at brandon. "Lets" Brandon said. They headed for the elevator, but a hornet fired at them. When they turned around there were 7 hornets and 7 kankrelots. "great the most annoying aerial enemy and the most annoying ground enemy" Brandon said. A kankrelot fired at brandon. "What the?" "All right thats it I'm going to squash you ya little insect. Brandon ran up to the kankrelot and stepped on it he then pulled out his gun and shot it destroying the oversized roach.

"We still got 13 more monsters to deal with so don't get comfortable just yet" Ashley said pulling out her Kwon-Do. As they began to attack the monsters an explosion came from the upper level. "Whats going on up there?" Ulrich yelled. "XANA just kidnapped yumi" Jeremy yelled. "What?" Ulrich yelled. As ulrich ran to the upper level brandon, ashley and karen finished the monsters then ran outside. When they got above ground ulrich was on his knees crying and slamming his fist into the ground. "Get over yourself you moron its not the end of the world" Brandon yelled. "Brandon" Ashley said trying to get brandon to calm down. "No I can't stand this he's completely pathetic" Brandon said staring at ulrich. Ulrich got up and punched brandon across his face knocking him to the ground, then standing above him with his sword held to brandon's neck. "Are you going to kill me ulrich?" "Do it if you can" Brandon stared ulrich in the face. Ulrich finally regained his sense and removed his sword from brandon's neck. Brandon got up and kicked ulrich in the face knocking him to the ground. "Brandon" Ashley yelled as brandon stepped towards ulrich. "now there's no point in getting angry it clouds you're vision, When you decide to go after XANA come and see me I'll teach you what you'll need to know until you think you're ready Don't bother me." when brandon finished talking to a dazed ulrich he walked over to the ashley. "Sorry I had to hit him so hard, but it was the only way to show him how weak he is" Brandon said. "Why did you hit him like that?" Odd yelled. "I had to show him that if can't defeat me, he won't stand a chance against XANA, XANA is much more stronger than I am if he wants to rescue yumi he'll need to be strong enough speed alone won't be enough" Brandon said. 


	15. The End of the War

Chapter 15. The end of the war.

As brandon walked to the super computer he tried not to think about yumi, XANA had taken her and brandon knew why. Brandon typed a few keys on the computer. "Return to the past now" He said. As the return trip was launched Brandon typed a message on the computer. The school was back in one piece. Everything was back to normal except for a few cops mysteriously disappearing. Only Brandon, ashley and ulrich knew that they were dead. As brandon returned to the school he decided to fight XANA with full power the next time he showed up so he turned around and headed back to the factory. He began to activate a special program. He used the super computer and hacked in to an old military production factory's mainframe. He used the computer to start the military factory back up and began building something with the military equipment that was left. His plan was to make the white bird. The ASL satelite that was on lyoko. An actual copy of it. Since brandonhelped program it he knew exactly what he needed for it. Back at the school Only the lyoko gang remembered anything of what happened. "How are we going to save yumi?" Odd asked ashley. "I'm no sure, we'll have to wait for brandon" Ashley told him. "No way I'm not waiting we wait XANA will kill yumi I'm goin to the factory getting my powers and going after him right now" Their phones began ringing wher ulrich finished screaming. "Get to the factory now" Brandon said then hanging up.

When they got to the factory brandon was half asleep at the super computer. "Brandon what have you been doing?" Ashley asked him seeing blueprints of the ASL satelite on one screen and the mainframe for the abandonned military production factory on the center screen. "I'll show you" Brandon yawned turning to the computer. He hit a few keys and a message appeared on the computer. Brandon wiped his glasses clean they had dust all over them. The message said launch initiated. "What launch?" Aelita asked gazing at the screen. "The launch of the ASL" Brandon said smiling. "You mean that satelite we have on lyoko?" Odd asked him. "Oh yeah" Brandon said typing the orbit corodinates on the computer. "Jeremy give me you're laptop" Brandon said holding out his hand. Jeremy handed his laptop to brandon and brandon connected it to the computer and transfered a file to it. "Here you control the satelite now" Brandon said giving the laptop back to jeremy. "What?" Jeremy said. "While we're fighting XANA you control the satelite and fire on XANA's monsters, I told you here we fight on our terms" Brandon said smiling. Ashley smilied as she stared at brandon. "Its good to see that you haven't forgoten what alexia taught you" Karen said to him. "I'll never forget" Brandon said in a distant voice. "Lets go then lets finish this" Odd said jumping. "Not yet We still have to test the laser" Brandon said. "You go aead and do that I'm going to find yumi" Ulrich yelled. Brandon sighed as he pulled out a gun and shot ulrich in the back. Aelita screamed as ulrich fell to the floor. "Why did you do that?" Odd yelled. "Shut up if I wanted to kill him I would've he's just sleeping" Brandon said in a angry voice. Brandon showed them that it was sleeping dart that hit ulrich. "There you see now will you please shut up?" Brandon said to odd.

Brandon continued to type on the computer and sent target corodinates to jeremy's computer. "There try and hit that rock, this way we can test the satelite's accuracy and see if it works properly" Brandon said. Jeremy fired the laser an explosion came from outside. "what the hell was that?" Ashley yelled. "I think it works" Brandon said smiling. "Why did you target something so close to the factory?" Karen asked him. "I don't know" He responded. "How are we going to find XANA?" Aelita asked. "We're not she's going to find us" Brandon said. "So we're just going to wait for her to find us?" odd asked. "Yep"  
Brandon said smiling. "But what about yumi?"Aelita asked. "What about her?" Brandon said. "Don't you even care?" Odd said. "Of course I do, but XANA isn't stupid she knows she has to keep yumi alive if she wants to get to us, so yumi is fine" Brandon said reassuring. A screen poped up on the computer it was a news report. "As you can see the police are trying to neutralize these strange machines that are behind me" A reporter was at the scene it was another XANA attack. "They're going to need help" Ashley said. "You get to the scanners I'll get the program ready" Jeremy said. The gang and the awakened ulrich ran for the scanners and gained their powers. After they emerged they ran for the place that XANA was attacking.

The police were trying to stop XANA's momnsters. A patrol car exploded as a crab hit its gas tank. Through the smoke a bullet flashed through and hit the crab in its eye destroying it. Brandon was standing on the top of a car his guns aimed ready to fight. As the others arrived a megatank opened its shell and fired its laser. Odd evaded its blast, but karen wasn't so lucky. As karen was hit by the laser ashley attacked the megatank slicing it through its eye destroying it. "Odd you and karen take the left, ashley take the right with ulrich aelita and I will take the center" Brandon commanded. As they spilt up and took the're assigned battle positions the scale tipped in favor of the lyoko gang. As an officer went down from a block laser chal gun (laser that kills in one shot) Brandon ran over to him and grabbed his gun. "You will be avenged" Brandon said looking down at the officer. As he turned a megat tank and a tarntula fired they're lasers at aelita. Aelita lost her powers after being hit. The mega tank fired again. Aelita had no where to run. "Aelita move" Brandon yelled. Jeremy ran up and pushed aelita out of the way taking the hit from the megatank which sent him back several feet. "Jeremy" Aelita yelled running over to him. Brandon ran up to jeremy and checked his pulse. "Is he" Aelita could barely speak. "He's alive, but barely" Brandon said standing up. "Ulrich" "You and I are going to find XANA" Brandon yelled. "The rest of you protect jeremy and aelita. Brandon grabbed jeremy's computer and activated the satelite. "Fire" Brandon yelled. A beam of light fell from the sky sweeping across the ground vaporizing the monsters that were caught in it. "Ulrich now go" Brandon yelled. As ulrich began to run brandon followed him.

They were heading for the docks. In an old warehouse at the edge of the docks: "You will never win XANA" Yumi said struggling to free herself. "Quiet or I will kill you" XANA yelled. "Brandon do you know where XANA is?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah she's at the docks" Brandon said. "Then lets hurry" Ulrich said. As they both ran top speed the others were finishing the last of the monsters. "Thats it now lets go help bandon and ulrich" Karen said. They began to run for the docks. When Brandon and ulrich arrived there they heard yumi yelling in pain. "Yumi Ulrich yelled" "Hold on we need to plan this" Brandon said. "Yumi needs help" Ulrich argued. "Iknow, but we need a plan we can't rush in there with no plan and try to save yumi we'll end up dead if we do" Brandon said calmly. "Alright what are we going to do" Ulrich asked. "We wait" Brandon said sitting down. Ulrich sat down next to brandon and they waited. The rest of the group arrived and they began to plan. "Here's how it goes" "Odd you take the east side, Ashley take the west, Ulrich take the south, Jeremy aelita you go with Ashley" Brandon told them. "What about you?" Ulrich asked him. "I'm going in through the window on the roof" Brandon said. As they split up to take their assigned points of entry XANA was plotting her next strike. "You won't win XANA" Yumi said still struggling to try and free herself. "Silence" XANA yelled. "I will destroy everything that gets in my way" XANA said. "Brandon I'm in position" Ashley said to brandon. "Good don't start the attack until I crash through window got it" Brandon said to everyone. "Understood" They all said. "Now" Brandon yelled jumping through the window landing on a pile of crates and beginning the assault. The rest of the group charged into the warehouse and began to attack the monsters in the way. "Odd help ulrich free yumi we'll cover you" Brandon yelled. "Come on" Ulrich yelled to odd.

As ulrich and odd began to run towards yumi a megatank opened its shell and began to charge its laser. "Rocket Launcher Gattling gun" Brandon yelled.  
His two pistols turned into his most deadly weapons the rocket launcher in his right hand and his gattling gun in his left. Brandon fired his gattling gun at the megatank destroying it he then turned to a row of crabs behind him. "Lets go" Brandon said aiming his rocket launcher at the crabs. The center crab fired at brandon. Brandon jumped out of the way and fired a rocket at the monster destroying it alnog with the rest of the crabs. Brandon looked at a number meter on his gattling gun it read 5000. "5000 rounds left" "Thats more than enough" He said aiming it at a block and firing. "Hurry odd" Ulrich yelled to him. "I'm trying its not easy to figure out the controls to this thing" Odd said. Brandon aimed his gattling gun at the controls to the crane and fired destroying the control panel. "Hey are you trying to kill me?" Odd yelled. "If I wanted to kill you odd you'd be dead already" Brandon said. "Yumi" Ulrich said cutting the chains that bound her to the crane. "Thanks" She said rubbing her shoulder. "Mission accomplished fall back" Brandon yelled. "What?" "We come all the way out here just to save yumi and retreat" Odd yelled. "I said fall back thats order" Brandon yelled pulling out a flash grenade. "Cover your eyes" Ashley yelled seeing the grenade in brandons hand. Brandonthrew the grenade and shut his eyes as he turned to run. The flash grenade went off blinding XANA. "Fall back now "Brandon yelled. Everyone began to run out of the warehouse and back to the factory. "After them" XANA yelled. XANA's monsters began to go after them. Brandon stopped and turned around. "Brandon what are you doing lets go" Ashley said. Brandon aimed his rocket launcher at a crane that was holding gasoline barrels. When the monsters came around the corner brandon fired the rocket, the barrels exploded when they wer hit ad the crane fell the hall was engulfed in flames the megatanks were the only thing that could get through.

The gang returned to the factory and began to plan their final assault. "What are we going to do now?" Yumi asked. "We're going to find out what XANA is up to" Brandon said. "How?" Ulrich asked. "Recon" Brandon said putting on a black army camo suit. "Why are you dressed in that?" Odd said. "I'll be able to manuver easier in this" Brandon said. "Now here's what we're going to do" Brandon said explaining the plan to the group. "How is this going to work?" Odd asked. "Because its just me thats going in" Brandon said. "You'll be killed if you go alone" Yumi said. "And we'll be detected if we go in a group" Brandon said. "Why should you go" Ulrich asked. "Because I can sense a threat" Brandon said. "Why should we wait until night to start?" Aelita asked. "Its best to do a recon mission at night" Brandon told her. "Now at 2100hrs I'll go" Brandon said walking off. "2100 hrs?" "Can he ever say something I understand?" Odd asked. "It means 9:00 p.m. odd" Ashley said sitting against the wall and closing her eyes to get some rest. Everyone began to rest except brandon he was getting ready for the recon mission. As brandon was about to leave ashley stopped him. "Be careful okay" She said looking him in his eyes. "I will" He said. As ashley turned to walk back inside brandon grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him and hugged her. "I will return" He said to her still holding her in his arms.  
"Promise this time?" Ashley asked him. "I swear it" He said to her. Brandon kissed ashley, Odd and ulrich were walking around when they saw ashley and brandon at the entrance. "Hey ulrich have a look at this" Odd said as he saw ashley and brandon kissing each other. "What about it?" Ulrich said looking at them then thinking about yumi. "Makes you wonder why you haven't kissed yumi yet doesn't it?" Odd sais to him. "No" Ulrich said blushing. "nice try buddy" Odd said to him turning just as brandon left. As ashley turned to go back inside tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the last time brandon went on a recon mission.

Ashley's POV. "Brandon be careful" Ashley said staring at brandon. "I'll be okay don't worry" Brandon said smiling. Brandon turned and left. After 3 hours went by brandon returned badly injured and bleeding at a fast rate. Brandon was in the hospital for 5 days resting. On the 6th day after he was brought to the hospital he awakend from his sleep. "What happened?" Brandon asked holding his right arm. "You returned really messed up" Alexia said. "Ashley has been sitting next to you since you've been here" Karen said. "Ashley?" Brandon said turning his head and seeing ashley. "I thought I lost you" She said tears in her eyes. "I won't go down that easy" Brandon said jokingly. "Its not funny" Ashley yelled. "You could have died from those injuries" "I was scared" She said her hands covering her face as she cried. Brandon reached his arm around ashley's back and pulled her to him and held her. "I'm sorry, but I had to go"  
He said in a calm voice.

Ashley returned to the place where the others were resting and sat down and tried to get some more rest, but she couldn't stop thinking about brandon.  
Outside the docks. Brandon was walking around the warehouse that XANA had occupied trying to find a clue as to where XANA would go to set up her new base. Brandon was also thinking about the the last time he went on a recon mission how he almost lost his life because of one mistake he made. "I will return" He said to himself. "I never want to see tears come to ashley's eyes again" Brandon said looking up. As brandon began to leave he saw something on the ground. When he checked it he noticed it was a picture of the hermitage. "So that's where she's hiding" Brandon said standing up. Brandon began to run back to the factory a tarntula shot him. As brandon fell to the ground from the monster's laser it began to walk towards him. "Thats right boy come little closer, NOW" Brandon said to himself. Brandon jumped up and kicked the tarntula across the head and turned to run. Brandon was unarmed so he had no choice, but to run. As brandon returned to the dock gate a megatank shot at him. Brandon sensed the attack and jumped over it. When he landed the scipazoah appeared in front of him.  
"Why is this thing here? Brandon said.

"Get outta my way before I turn you into Kalimari and eat you for dinner" Brandon yelled at the scipazoah. The scipazoah advanced towards brandon. Brandon stood his ground and waited. As the scipazoah raised its tentacles brandon jumped and kicked it in it in the eye mark on its head. "I'm Unarmed and dangerous XANA" Brandon said. Brandon turned and ran again. Back at the factory ashley was still worrying about brandon. Brandon used his radio and contacted the gang at the factory. Ashley picked up the radio "Brandon are you okay?" She said. "Get everyone up and prepare for battle a group of monsters are after me I'm coming up on the factory now" Brandon said. A hornet hit the radio with its laser destroying it. "Get up now" Ashley yelled to everyone. "What's wrong?" aelita asked. Brandon ran into the room they were in and grabbed his guns. "Get ready" He yelled. The monsters entered the factory and brandon fired his gattling gun. As the others got up to attack a tarantula fired at brandon. Brandon jumped out of the way, but was hit by a block's laser. As brandon's powers faded he got up and ran to the door at the other side of the room. He ramed the door with his shoulder and grabbed an assault rifle from the desk in the room.

As the others continued to fight brandon opened the desk and grabbed a belt that held bullets and strapped it over his body. He then grabbed a second assault rifle from the wall and ran out of the room. Brandon began to fire his rifles at the attacking monsters. "Where did you get those?" Odd asked glaring at the assault rifles brandon was holding. "I've had these for a while" "I found them in an old military factory 5 years ago and hid them here in case I ever needed them" Brandon said firing at a block. As the gang began to win XANA entered the factory and began to fight. XANA shot a ball of electricity at yumi. Yumi evaded the attack, but odd was behind her and was hit instead. "You will all perish" XANA said. "Just try it" Brandon yelled turning his attention toward XANA and firing his guns at her. xANA evaded brandon's attack and hit him in his chest. Brandon stumbled back, but he regained his balance and fired again XANA once more evaded the shots and attacked brandon she picked him up and threw him across the room. "Why don't you give up already?" XANA said. Brandon got back to his feet only to be knocked back down by XANA's attack. "Give up" XANA yelled. Brandon rose back to his feet and charged towards XANA. Brandon swung his fist XANA doged and retaliated with her own attack. Brandon managed to block, but was still pushed back by the strength. He once more attacked XANA, but failed as XANA grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into the wall.

As brandon hit the wall he fell unconcious and layed on the ground motionless. Ashley ran over to check on him. he was still breathing, but badly injured. "I'll send you all to hell" XANA said. As XANA raised her arm ready to deal the final blow to the group odd tackled her and fired his remaining arrows at her. Ulrich ran up and began to attack her using his triplicate ability. Yumi, karen and ashley also attacked her. As they attacked XANA brandon got back to his feet and wiped the blood from his face and told jeremy to give him his laptop. Jeremy handed his computer to brandon and brandon began to type in target corodinates. XANA forcedthe others off of her and raised her arm once more. "Hey XANA" Brandon yelled. XANA turned to look at brandon. "Burn in hell" Brandon yelled as he hit the enter key on the computer. "Firing laser" The computer said. The satelite fired its laser and hit XANA, XANA was forced to her knees by the laser. "Everyone attack with everything you've got" Brandon yelled grabbing his assault rifles and aiming at XANA. Everyone attacked XANA at the same time. "I can't die" XANA yelled as she was hit by the incoming attacks. "Jeremy full power on that laser now" Brandon yelled. "Right" Jeremy said typing on his computer. The laser's power was increased and XANA was shot once again vaporized on contact.

Everyone stared at the spot where XANA was last seen. "Is it over?" Aelita asked. "Its over she's gone" Brandon said dropping his rifles. "Its finally over" Yumi said. "After 5 years she's gone" Karen said. "Why do all of you talk in such a disappoited voice we won" Odd yelled. "Not yet we still have one thing to do" Brandon said. "What? What could be left?" Odd said. "The super computer" Aelita said looking up. "It still needs to be turned off" Jeremy said. "Well lets go" Brandon said. Brandon turned to start walking to the elevator, but he fell to the ground exhausted from the battle. "Brandon" Ashley said walking over to him. "I'm fine just tired" He said. "You should stay here" Ashley said to him. "No, I'm going to be there when lyoko gets shut down" He said forcing himself up. They walked to the elevator and brandon hit the button to take them to the computer room. "Why are we going there?" Jeremy asked. "I have to launch one last return trip" Brandon said. "Why?" Odd asked. "Everyone will get suspicious if we turn up after missing for an entire day" Brandon said. When the doors opened brandon walked up to the computer and activated the return trip. After the return trip they went to the generator room and turned off the super computer along with lyoko. They returned to the school and waited for the bell to ring. As they returned to their classes they all began to remember how they met aelita during the first XANA attack how the war began, all their adventures to lyoko all the stuff that happened over the years, and the end of the war. They all knew one thing after all this they knew they would never forget any of it.

The end of the day held many fun things for the lyoko gang. As brandon came up to them. "Hey lets go out and have some fun today" "Its on me" Brandon said smiling. The rest of the gang agreed and along with the rest of the students at Kadic academy left through the gates and away from the school. The group headed for the fair that was in town for their celebration. "Odd if you decide to eat you better not take advantage of my offer to pay for it or I will kill you" Brandon said to odd. They walked down the road heading towards the center town where their party would begin. Back at the factory however the computer turned itself back on and a voice came from it. "Enjoy you're party my friends as I will be back". 


End file.
